Battle To Be 'It'
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: It girl Sakura Mikan needs to turn 6 dorky girls into A-list material or else she can wave her alpha status goodbye and fork it over to hottie Hyuuga Natsume. Don't blink, war has been declared and you don't want to miss the battle to be It! AU, Full Sum.
1. Take It And Make It

**Heartbroken Confession does not own Gakuen Alice. **

**In Dedication to SpringFairy15 and Sakura-hime246**

I have no idea how (much more) crappy this story would've turned out to be if you two hadn't encouraged me all the way to the end :)

Now I sound so friggen cheesy.

---

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: Take It, and Make It.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I stabbed my freshly manicured nails into my palm, my tongue clicking in annoyance. My foot slightly tapping against the wooden leg of the lunch table as I shoved forward the red lunch tray; giving me space to lean forward.

"What exactly do you girls not understand?" I sent a glare to the 6 girls sitting before me, daring them to defy me.

"Should I start with why _we_ have to do this, or why should _we_ care?" Imai Hotaru replied with a glare that could challenge mine. I smirked, admiring the girls guts.

"That's exactly why I want you guys to do it. You're fresh and new, guys love that, but the best part? You guys_ don't_ care. You can let them on, but then totally crush them. I need that" I explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, was it not?

"Why don't you just get some of your little followers to do it?" Imai Hotaru shot back. I sighed, was she the only one who had enough guts to stand up to me? I scanned the table, seeing that the other girls were shaking in fear, I took that as a yes. God, was I really that intimidating?

"Because, those girls will swoon over those guys like they're the latest Evisu jeans!" I rolled my eyes. The eye-roll obviously didn't convince her and I sighed, slightly slamming my hands against the wood lunch table to catch their attention.

"Come on you guys. Don't tell me you seriously won't accept this offer? I'm offering you all a make-over, no expenses. I'm going to do a better job then the hottest make-over shows out there! And I'm not just re-doing your looks, honey I'm gonna give you confidence, and total A-list status!" I asked in disbelief, I looked at the faces of Imai Hotaru, Shouda Sumire, Umenomiya Anna, Ogasawara Nonoko, Harada Misaki, and Hyuuga Aoi. I hid a smile as I saw they're expressions changing, a sign that they were giving in. I would have sat there and glared them down, knowing they were most likely going to give in. But then again, it's better not to take chances. I swiftly swung my legs out of the chair, slinging my Prada handbag over my shoulders, my charm bracelet tinkling as I did, I got up from the table and sighed.

"Well, I guess if you guys really don't want to..." I was then interrupted by Misaki.

"Wait, come, sit, talk." she said, I would have shot her a death glare for telling _me_ what to do if I didn't need her. I hesitated a bit, but then took a seat.

"Tell us, why exactly are you doing this?" Anna asked. I smiled at them, ready to launch.

"Because the academy is going co-ed, and girls will do nothing but swoon all over the guys. That will only lead to the guys ruling the place, do you seriously want guys ruling the school? You do realize how horrid things will be right? I mean.. they already took the primping rooms we had and turned them into boy's bathrooms over break!" I told them the bitter truth, well most of it anyway. Imai rolled her eyes, having already figured out the real reason why I didn't want guys to rule the school, nothing less to expect from one of the smartest girls in school. The rest of the girls expressions satisfied me though, they had horror written all over their faces. But I highly doubt it was the loss of primping rooms that had horrified them so greatly: they were horrified at the idea of guys disrupting everything else.

"Fine." all of them said, surprisingly even Imai agreed. I clapped my hands together and squealed with delight.

"That's awesome! We're going to report to my house immediately after school, no time can be wasted, the guys are going to be here next week! Ciao!" I sprinted away from the table, not giving them a chance to change their minds. I walked through the school's expensive and re-finished courtyard, thoughts rushing through my mind. The sound of water pouring down from the fountains felt rather relaxing along with the soft wind that caressed my face. I took a seat at the Sakura tree, my back leaning against the trunk. My eyes quickly darted across the courtyard to make sure no one was there before I stuffed my face into my hands and screamed a quiet scream of frustration. Ok, now that's over with. I pulled my laptop out of the book bag that I had grabbed from my locker earlier and immediately started on a chart. I would need to make notes on how to re-make those girls. And boy, I needed all the time I could get because no way in hell am I going to let that wretched Hyuuga Natsume take over, at least not here, not my school.

--x--

* * *

"I'm glad that you all came! Well, you should be glad you all came. After all, it's not very nice to be hunted down by me in school tomorrow, right?" Sakura Mikan greeted as the 6 girls walked through the door of her bedroom. 5 of said 6 girls gaped at the size of Mikan's bedroom, they were unsure if this was the entire house, or if it was really her bedroom. Mikan simply rolled her eyes, used to the reaction that people always gave when they stepped into her house.

"Yes in case any of you are wondering, this is my bedroom. And yes, it's a very tiny fraction of the size of the abnormally sized house. And no, it is not amazing as it seems, it's actually very tedious. It's annoying when I have to walk 10 minutes to go to even the kitchen" she answered all the questions that the girls had been asking inside there heads.

"So. exactly what are you going to do to us?" Nonoko asked, eyeing the brunette girl with slight suspicion. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and she was not going to ignore it. Mikan smiled grandly in response, she turned around and headed towards one of the many doors in her room.

"Follow me to find out" she called. The girls quickly followed, they're feet shuffling against the orange carpet. Mikan twisted open the shiny brass knob, leading them into a giant room, which by the hanger's, shelves, and the rotating circle platform with clothes hanging from it's arms, looked like an extremely over-sized closet with a TV, mini-fridge, and furniture. A girl with slightly curly hair was sitting on one of the the many sofa chairs in the room, smirking with her hands folded on her lap.

"Well, I guess I don't really have to introduce you guys to her, but looks like I have no choice. Guys, this is Ibaragi Nobara" Mikan gestured towards the girl who was now carefully examining the 6 of them.

"Oh Mikan, these girls aren't as bad as you told me they were! Well... okay fine, but they have total potential!" Nobara shot them a quick smile before giving her attention to Mikan.

"I wouldn't have chosen them if they didn't have potential" Mikan reminded Nobara who sighed and strutted over to one of the white shelves in the over-sized closet.

"So, I re-do their look, you re-do their attitude, and we both re-do their style. Sounds like fun Mi-chan!" Nobara winked at Mikan while pulling out a black briefcase from the white shelf. The 6 girls swallowed, eyeing the black briefcase, their stomaches flipping nervously.

"Pardon me, but... um Ibaragi-san, what are you going to do with that case?" Aoi asked a hint of fear on her face. Nobara gave the girl a reassuring smile that made Aoi feel a little better, well that was until she said...

"Why, I'm going to use it to rearrange your face!" Aoi face turned deathly pale, her eyes widened in fear; her stomach dropping to her feet.

"Ok.. Hotaru, Aoi, and Misaki, you guys are with Nobara-chan. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire with me" Mikan took a seat on a pink chair on the other side of the closet. The girls shot each other looks of fear before rushing to the A-list girls they had been assigned to. Nobara watched as the girls hurried to Mikan before clapping her hands together and turning to her own group with enthusiasm.

"So, who wants to go first?"

--X --

* * *

"The main problems here are your attitudes. You girls so totally lack confidence!" Mikan explained to the girls who were sitting nervously in the plushy chairs biting their nails, only to have Mikan slap they're hands away from there mouths.

"Don't do that! Not only is it just un-hygenic, but it ruins your nail beds! It's a double kill!" she scolded them.

"Well, it's kind of hard to be confident when everyone makes fun of what you wear and what you look like" Sumire stuttered, pushing the glasses on her face upwards. Mikan pulled the glasses away from her face and threw them aside.

"It doesn't matter what you wear or what you look like. Sure, it definitely helps to look good, but that's not the most important thing!" Mikan screamed at the girls like a strict mother would discipline her children.

"Then what is the most important thing?" Anna asked, playing with her fingers. Mikan smirked, glad that the girl had asked the question she was waiting for. She leaned forward on the coffee table, letting the table support her.

"The most important thing is to take what you have and make everyone else be jealous that they don't have it. Take it, and make it"

-- X--

* * *

"Oi! Natsume! Wait up!" a blonde-haired boy called, running down a path of cherry blossom trees along a river back, his blue eyes sparkling almost as much as the river itself. A raven-haired boy in front of him stopped and waited for the boy to catch up.

"So, we're really gonna go to Alice Academy in a week, huh? Seems like forever ago that we were talking about the whole thing with Sakura-san" Ruka smiled, slightly sad that the girl no longer hung out with them,

"Hn" Natsume grunted in response. But in his head he was overjoyed. He was going to give that girl a wake-up call. _Sakura Mikan, I'm gonna wake you up from your stupid little fairy tale_. The fairy tale that had been written thanks to him. Him and his stupid way of pushing her into things that had completely ruined her naive and innocent character. Take it and make it? Then it would simply be his job to destroy it.

* * *

--

To Be Continued

--

* * *

Review for Koko? :)


	2. Just Smile It Off

me: Here's to the 4 reviews I got. Woohoo...

hotaru: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

me: I don't feel like rambling today, so here's the chapter!

**Chapter 2: Just Smile It Off**

Nobara watched the 3 girls in front of her stare at Mikan with wide eyes. She started to laugh, catching the girls attention.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru glared at Nobara, who found it quite amusing.

"She's really not as bad as she seems" Nobara pulled a flat-iron out of the black briefcase, plugging it into the outlet.

"Now is she.." Misaki mumbled, her arms crossed in an uncomfortable position.

"She really isn't!" Aoi piped up, defending the auburn-haired girl. The girls stared at her with questioning looks.

"She used to always hang out with my older brother, she was always really nice.. I think she only acts like this to make sure she's in control..." Aoi explained quietly, feeling nervous from all the attention. Nobara smiled gently, indicating to Aoi it was okay if she didn't want to say anything else. For now.

"Well, let's get started then" she clapped her hands together, pulling out a make-up kit.

-- X --

"Okay, Anna, say you had to wear a bunny suit to school on casual friday, what would you do?" Mikan asked, towering over the pink-haired girl that was sitting on the comfortable plushy chair.

"Um.. hide?" Anna stuttered in a shaky voice, clearly frightened.

"Wrong answer! Nonoko?" Mikan replied, turning her heated glare to the blue-haired girl who was biting the sleeve of her shirt, since she was no longer allowed to bite her nails. The girl just stared at her with fright speechless. Mikan rolled her eyes and turned over to Sumire.

"Ok, how about you Permy?" she asked, irritation practically dripping from her expression.

"Um.. if I have it.. flaunt it?" Sumire answered, not quite sure of herself.

"Yes!" Mikan clapped her hand with joy.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Mikan smiled at them.

"You were acting like a bitch on purpose?!" Anna yelled, crossing her arms and pouting, showing her annoyance. Mikan glared at her, but immediately started laughing.

"It worked! Look, you just told me off without knowing it. Never let people step on you. Just smile it off." Mikan praised. Nonoko sighed, letting her shoulders slump in disappointment. Mikan plopped down on the plushy chair next to her.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked her.

"I'm the only one who hasn't changed a tiny bit." Nonoko sighed again.

"That's not true. You just voiced out what you were feeling when I asked you what was wrong. That means you've opened up a bit!" Mikan patted her shoulder to reassure her.

"I guess" Nonoko smiled a bit. The three of them lounged back in their seats for the next 3 hours as the auburn-haired It girl lectured them on what was important.

"Mikan, switch time!" Nobara smiled, coming over after she had finished with her girls.

"Now? This late? You have got to be kidding me" Sumire looked from her watch to Nobara.

"Wow, you did a really good job changing them up Mikan. I think I'm gonna miss the shy girls that once existed." Nobara whistled.

"For your information, you guys are going to sleepover! Slumber Party! Don't worry, you're parents already know. I had Chiaki-san call them. And tomorrow's a Sunday, so there is no school excuse." Mikan explained.

"The best part is, tomorrow we get to get you guys new clothes!" Nobara feigned excitement by jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Nee-chan" a monotonous voice was heard from outside the closet.

"I'm in Closet 3 Youichi!" Mikan called back to the voice. The door burst open to reveal a grey-haired boy who immediately shut the door after seeing the girls.

"Hey, get your butt back here!" Mikan called to the other side of the door. Youichi opened the door again.

"What?" he asked, staring indifferently at the 8 girls before him.

"You just get back?" Mikan asked, separating the contents of the black briefcase Nobara used into things to be recycled and things to be thrown away.

"Yeah. I was out with some people" Youichi answered.

"Out with _him _and all those other bimbos" Mikan stated with annoyance.

"Yupp" Youichi replied, admitting that his friends were indeed, bimbos.

"I'm hungry" Youichi added.

"Ask Chiaki to make you something. Ask her to put this in the recycling while you're at it" Mikan handed him the briefcase filled with recycable things and shoved him out the door. She shuffled back over to the white shelves and pulled out another black briefcase that looked exactly like the one before it.

"How many of those things do you have?" Nonoko asked disbelievingly.

"Too many to count" Mikan laughed, handing it to Nobara.

"Heh..heh.. ehhh." Anna played with the bead bracelet on her wrist and gave an exasperated look.

"Ok, girls who haven't been with me yet, follow." Mikan instructed, turning around to head back to the other side of the closet, her auburn hair whipping with her turn.

The now made-over girls exchanged glances before following after her like little ducklings following their mother.

"You know that's funny. 3 now gorgeous girls looking totally freaked out. And then the 3 of you... um.. decent looking people being proud and confident. But, that's not that weird." Nobara tried to make her point, but the girls just stared back at her blankly. She sighed before un-clasping the briefcase and pulling out the material.

-- X --

Mikan clapped her hands together, exhausted and excited.

"You know, normally I'm not exhausted at 9 p.m. , but I'm totally burned out. Anyway, you guys all look fabulous!! And your act is almost fabulous! Just need a little more confidence. But, remember, confidence and bitchiness are two different things." Mikan reminded them on her lesson, "People fear bitches, not like them." But then again, sometimes it's not a bad thing to be feared.

"So tomorrow we're gonna start working on your wardrobe. You guys seriously need it. But, for now let's eat some pizza and ice cream and watch DVDs!" Nobara and Mikan cheered, delighted by the idea of junk food and old movies. The 6 girls stared at them with shock written all over their faces.

"What?" Mikan sneered, daring them to interfere with her plans.

"Is that what you guys always do on Saturday nights?" Anna gasped.

"Heck no! Well, we did it when we were in 6th grade. But come on, that's elementary school. We're in the 12th grade now. We go to parties or shopping or random stuff like that most of the time. But, it's nice to do stuff like this once in a while" Nobara explained, clearing their confusion.

"Besides, does it really matter if this was what we did or not? Who ever said that doing this would be loser material?" Mikan asked, using this as an example for "Take it and Make it".

"If it ever got out that eating junk food and watching old movies was what we did on Saturday I doubt people would laugh at us." Nobara laughed.

"Please, they'd just copy us. Then we'd need to find something original to do" Mikan rolled her eyes, throwing her hair over her shoulders.

"So, Junk Food it is!" Aoi cheered, the rest of the girls followed (excluding Hotaru).

-- X --

"I'm bored." Koko stated as he laid down on a black couch.

"Hn" Natsume replied, flipping a page of his manga. Ruka sat down on the leather swivel chair, staring at the ceiling. Tobita Yuu was doing his homework, while Mochiage was looking at god-knows-what on his laptop, and Andou Tsubasa was juggling 3 tennis balls to keep himself amused. Tsubasa was the first one to break out of his own little world to complain.

"Okay, that's it. We should be at a party! Or a club! Or SOMETHING!" Tsubasa complained.

"And what parties do you know that are going on right now?" Natsume asked, not looking up from his manga.

"Let's see! 1,2,3,4,5...6! 6 parties at LEAST!" Tsubasa screamed, totally bored out of his mind.

"But aren't those the type of parties where all they do is get drunk and high?" Yuu asked, looking up from his homework.

"Well, we don't have to drink or do drugs. But there might be some hot girls!" Tsubasa defended. (a/n: Good for you Tsubasa! Don't drink alcohol or do drugs people! And if you do.. you should STOP! It's BAD FOR YOUUU!! RAWRR)

"Hn, I doubt it" Natsume snorted, his eyes still on his manga.

"Why is that?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Because, Sakura-san isn't going to any parties tonight, most girls probably decided not to go." Ruka explained. Natsume sneered.

"Independence, that's what those girls need. To decide things for themselves"

"Those girls are practically trying to be her servants. Just to be seen 'hanging out' with her" Ruka sighed.

"Heh, well she is pretty damn hott" Mochu laughed, his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"And why exactly, would the girls care if she's hot or not?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know." Mochu shrugged, shutting his laptop cover.

"Okay then we can wait and see if there's a good party tomorrow. But why don't we go clubbing?" Tsubasa pleaded. Natsume finally looked up from his manga and sighed.

"Fine,"

"Yeah!!" Tsubasa jumped towards the door. The word Weirdo ran through everyones mind as they headed towards the door as well.

-- X --

"I told you! I'm sorry okay! What else do you want me to do? I've done everything you asked me to! Please.. please.. just come back.. stay.. forgive me... I want to go back to the way everything used to be!" a loud sobbing plead came from the theater screen and surround sound in the Sakura Mansion's theater room. 6 out of the 7 girls had tears dripping down from their eyes, as Hotaru was staring absently at the screen and eating her jar of crab brains. Mikan got up from the cushiony red chair and stretched her arms outward as soon as the movie was over.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the mall and get clothes, and lots of it. We also have to visit the eye-doctors to get some of you guys contacts. Then we hit the orthodontist and get invisible braces for you guys who have them." Mikan explained their agenda as the girls listened obediently in their seats.

"Wait, what are our parents going to say about all this?" Misaki questioned.

"As far as they know, you girls all won some contest from my parents company and you all won make-overs" Mikan smirked, throwing a box of pizza into the trash.

"It's sad that even our parents are shallow enough to want us to be A-list" Hotaru sighed, knowing that most of the parents had realized that they hadn't won any contest, but didn't say anything about it.

"You said it" Sumire rolled her eyes, running her hands through her now-straightened hair.

"Whatever. As long as they don't refuse we're all good anyway." Mikan pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her silky blue heart pajama bottoms as it started to vibrate, telling her she had gotten a text.

_Oh em geez Mi,_ _Major party next Saturday at my place. Invite anyone you want _

- _Loves you, Luna_

Mikan rolled her eyes, as much as she hated that girl, she threw major parties. And what type of It girl would she be if she didn't grace them with her presence? Just kidding.

"Next Saturday we're going to a party" Mikan smiled.

"Whose?" Anna asked.

"Oh, just a Koizumi party" Mikan smirked waiting for the girls to freak out.

"Oh em gee!! Luna's party?! Those are HUGE!" Nonoko squealed. Mikan tapped her fingers against her cheek.

"Are they? Well lucky you guys. I just invited you" Mikan smiled at them as they started jumping up and down (excluding Hotaru).

"Isn't that just perfect. Every girl in school will be expecting you there once they see you on Monday." Nobara laughed. The girls tensed up at the mention of Monday.

"That's going to be your first appearance. Seriously guys, don't freak out of me now" Mikan reminded them.

"But.. what if people make fun of us?" Anna peeped.

"And call us wannabes?" Nonoko added nervously.

"Oh come on, you guys are NOT going to forget what I just spent the last 6 hours teaching you. Because if you do, I might just have to stab you with a spork." Mikan threatened, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It'll be fine. Even if they call us wannabes, there the real wannabes" Aoi assured them, patting their shoulders. Aoi was never a dork, she just blended in more. No one can be a dork when there older brother is Hyuuga Natsume.

"I can't believe I'm going to a Koizumi party" Anna said, placing a hand on her forehead feeling light-headed, plopping down of a the red chair.

"Ditto" 4 of the girls said, doing the same thing she did.

"What's the big deal about it anyway?" Hotaru snarled, crossing her arms.

"Luna's a bitch, but her parties are amazing. Almost as amazing as mine" Mikan added, playing with her nails.

"Hate the girl. Love the party" Nobara added, snickering.

"The funniest part is when she gets wasted and totally starts embarrassing herself" Mikan laughed. Money signs popped from Hotaru's eyes once she heard the "embarrassing" part. Blackmail. Money. Oo la la la, A-list party here I come!

"I'm gonna go for a short walk outside" Misaki said, getting up from the room.

"Call my cell phone if you get lost!" Mikan called. Which reminded her, she was going to get them all new cell phones. Because all of them except for Hotaru and Aoi had terrible cell phones.

-- X --

Wow, why is this place so huge? I walked through the huge hallway, hoping to find the front door. I sighed and finally settled for asking one of the many butlers standing in the hallway for directions.

"Excuse me, where is the front door?" I asked the tall man, he leaned over and replied.

"_Prenez un gauche, puis tournez à droite_." I stared at him like he was mad. I ask him a question in Japanese, he responds in what?! I think it was french. Oh god, I took english and spanish.

"Um... _Je ne parle pas français?_" I hoped that it was mostly right. (a/n: Same here. I suck at french. Tell me if I was wrong please!)

"Oh! My apologies miss, I usually speak french with the young miss and sir. Take a left, then take a right and you're there" he corrected himself.

"Oh, thank you" I bowed and quickly walked towards the front door. I opened it and took a deep breath as a stepped out. Fresh air feels so nice. I faced the mansion, admiring it's outer beauty. Turning around I started to pace back and forth in front of the mansion as a black BMW drove by.

-- X--

"Aw come on, don't leave yet, we were just starting to have fun" a girl wearing an extremely slutty outfit purred. She was sitting on Tsubasa's lap, Tsubasa gave a short laugh and pulled her hand away from his face.

"Seriously, I gotta go" Tsubasa got up and started to chase his friends who had already left out the door. They loaded onto Natsume's black BMW.

"That girls breath reeked" Tsubasa's nose cringed in disgust as he put his elbow up on the window he was staring out of. Natsume who was driving replied with a "Hn."

"You really should choose better girls to flirt with." Ruka sighed, shaking his head.

Tsubasa paid them no heed as he saw a beautiful red-haired girl walking in front of a humongous mansion. He whistled and leaned back in his chair.

"I think I already found one" he stated smiling with his eyes closed.

To Be Continued

me: hey! Did you guys like my ending? by the way, that point of view change was Misaki if you guys didn't realize.

Koko: Please PLEASE PLEASEEE REVIEW!!

me: Yupp, I won't update if you don't review

Koko: I was in this chapter. YES!

Luna: Why am I the bitch?

me: Because you are one in the real story. :) Let's poke her with a spork!


	3. Whatever It Is, Strut It!

me: OMG. Wow. What my face looked like when I saw the amount of reviews I got: O.O!! Thank you guys so much! It's been a while since I got so many reviews for one chapter! I think the last time was Chapter 13 of Ranked. Can I just thank the people that reviewed my last chapter?

Irumi Kanzaki- I wanna say thanks for reviewing all the time, and for reviewing on all my other stories too! It really helps my inspiration!

musicangelanime- I'm glad that's it interesting! I really wanted it to catch peoples attention :)

SpringFairy14- Lol, I love the review. Stage one, sorta completed-ish!

jolteonforever- I agree, yay Tsubasa, cause I l-o-v-e Tsubasa.

sakurapetal246- Thank gosh! You know, I really don't think I'm a funny person at all, I think I just sound stupid. But I'm glad someone finds it funny!

Annie- I hope that this was soon :) I'm a very sluggish updater.

chris2169512- As the spanish would say, sí, sí, sí, sí! Tsubasa is very weird isn't he?

Ezmouse- Yeah, I didn't want to make Tsubasa too OOC, but it kind of came out that way.. I'm glad it made him like cool as opposed to idiotic though!

tima9992003- LMAO! Love the terms. freakin' hosed xD love that.

MikanXNatsumefan101- Spork: The coolest things ever. Especially back when I was still in elementary school. They went cheap and bought sporks instead of buying forks and spoons. Haha. :( And I love the word awesome btw.

purely-pearl: Haha, main reason why I updated. Hope I don't get beat up! EEK. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it!

Yay! Let's all be friends!

hotaru: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the clothing articles mentioned in this chapter.

me: Does anyone need a beta-reader? Cause I'd be glad to beta-read for someone!

Koko: The reviews should reach 25 before the evil authoress updates again.

me: Yes. BWAHAHA!

**Chapter 3: Whatever It Is, Strut It!**

"Oh, no no no no no... You have got to be kidding me!" Misaki cried in utter disbelief, staring at the top before her in shock. Mikan cocked her head.

"Are you serious?" she asked, even her body language was asking the question.

"I would never wear something like that!" Misaki protested, slightly stomping her foot against the sparkle coated white tile of the boutique. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly why, if your going to be A-list you can't be caught _dead_ in what you used to wear" Mikan stuffed the black empire baby doll top with the rest of the pile and dropped it onto Misaki's hand and shoved her into the dressing room area, where 2 girls before her had entered.

"Don't be difficult Saki-chan!" Nobara sing-songed as she rummaged through the rack for more clothes. She was standing next to the enormous pile shopping bags they had all bought within the time span of 3 hours. And it was only 12 a.m. Who would've guessed that Sakura Mikan would have the power the get the mall to open for them privately at 9 a.m.? And get the eye-doctor and orthodontist at 4 and 6 a.m.? Wait no, that's not that weird, heck it's Sakura Mikan.

"Oh! This would look so cute on Anna-chan!" Nobara squealed, waving around a lilac puff sleeve drape top like it was a flag. Anna hesitantly dragged her feet over to Nobara who handed her a pile of clothes and ushered her into the dressing room.

"You know what would look so adorable on Aoi-chan?" Mikan asked, looking Aoi up and down.

"What?" Nobara asked, also analyzing what to choose for Aoi.

"A 2 tier top, with a side bow!" Mikan suggested, Nobara's face brightened like she had heard the greatest piece of brilliance ever.

"Omg, too true!" Nobara replied, pulling one from the hangers she was next to.

"That red one. Hot! It matches her eyes!" Mikan clapped her hands in excitement.

"Here, here!" Nobara put it on top of Aoi's pile and handed it to her as she walked into the dressing room area.

"Now the only one left.." an evil glint shone from Nobara's eyes as she turned on her heels.

"Imai Hotaru-san!" Mikan smiled, turning her attention to the shelves, looking for things to add on to Hotaru's extremely small pile.

"Adorable purple pinched front halter top" Nobara stated, tossing it into the pile.

"Amazing black ribbed halter top" Mikan announced, dropping it into the pile.

"Look at this awesome crochet trim!" Nobara whistled, plopping it into the rapidly growing pile.

"Oh yeah? Bubble bottom chrochet, white and purple. Elegant and summery!" Mikan squealed.

"This eyelet trim spaghetti cami is soooo wow!" Nobara cried, throwing it into the pile.

"Babydoll cardigan, purple. So chic." Mikan praised thoughtfully, placing it on the rather large pile.

"Oh gosh! I've never head of a cashmere trim vest." Nobara chucked it into the pile. The pile would have continued to grow if Hotaru hadn't stopped them.

"Enough. As much as I enjoy free things, this will take forever to try on" She stopped their madness, clearly annoyed. She picked up the extremely large pile and stalked off into the dressing room area.

"I need a new dress." Nobara stated, bored.

"Me too. Let's get some" Mikan suggested, they both turned to the dress racks and started their hunt.

"That reminds me! We should all wear hot dresses or skirts to the party." Mikan said.

"Totalness!" Nobara agreed, her hand running through a eyelet dress.

"Nothing too fancy though. Something hot, something urban, something party.

"This is a pretty cute bubblehem," Nobara said, holding up a white skirt.

"Whatever It is, Strut It!" Mikan smiled a 100-wat smile.

--X--

"We're done!" the girls called out from the dressing room. They had each chosen there favorite outfits out of the large pile (Mikan would make them buy it anyway) and were modeling them. Nobara and Mikan stepped into the dressing rooms and smiled with victory.

"Total success" they high-fived each other as the 6 girls before them smiled at the approval. There stood: Harada Misaki, wearing a elegant black empire baby doll top that hugged her perfect figure with light-wash jeans; Umenomiya Anna modeling a lilac puff sleeve drape top with a black and grey pleated mini skirt with a white ribbon at the waist; Hyuuga Aoi sported a red 2-tier side bow top with cuffed black denim capris; Imai Hotaru styled a amethyst-colored eyelet trim cami with dark-wash jeans; Ogasawara Nonoko donned a simple dark-blue short sleeve polo with a tan tab waist pleated mini skirt; and Shouda Sumire wore a green one shoulder banded bottom top with denim double waist cuff capris.

"Can I just say, you guys look totally amazing?" Nobara complimented them.

"Be ecstatic girls!" Mikan called, handing her credit card to the employee that was staring in utter shock at the enormous pile of clothes.

"Pay for the clothes they're wearing right now too. They're leaving in it" Mikan informed the employee who merely nodded her head, speechless, and walked off, struggling with the large pile of clothes.

"So, now we just chill right? I say we go to the food court once the cashiers done checking out the clothes" Aoi suggested, her stomach crying for food.

"Yeah" the other 6 girls agreed, their stomachs crying with them. Mikan giggled and waved her hand at them.

"Fine, Fine." Mikan agreed, her stomach begging her as well.

--X--

After a butler had come and taken all their bags they sauntered into the food court, catching the attention of most of the male population. Mikan's eyes drifted to a ice cream shoppe called "Scoop", her eyes saddened and her expression softened for a split second before returned back to her previous confident look. The rest of the girls followed behind her laughing at jokes that they were telling.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Sumire asked, pushing her sunglasses up her straightened green hair.

"Let's split up, get what we want, and then we'll meet up there" Mikan's long manicured nail pointed to the seat in the very middle of the elegant japanese styled food court. The table seemed to have light shining upon it, with open space around and the ruling aura it was center stage. The girls nodded their heads a split up. Aoi and Hotaru were walking over to an area that sold seafood when Aoi spotted a group of familiar looking boys being surrounded by fan-girls.

"Imai-san, can you buy seafood udon for me?" Aoi asked, handing Hotaru her money. Hotaru nodded and proceeded on. Aoi walked over to the group of boys and called out.

"Oi! Oni-chan!" Aoi cupped one of her hands around her mouth. A raven-haired boy turned his attention to her. Aoi cheerfully placed her hands on their table. Natsume blinked a few times, unable to recognize the person before him. Then it clicked in his brain, she had called him Oni-chan. Last time he checked he only had one sibling so it had to be... Aoi?! Natsume's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly, but he covered it up by responding.

"Aoi?" he questioned, having some doubts. Maybe it wasn't Aoi, maybe it was some highly fashionable psychopath that escaped from a nearby asylum.

"The one and only!" she cheered. Or not. So it wasn't a psychopath and it was indeed his sister that looked like she had been run over by a fashion truck and lived without a single scratch.

"Oi. Hyuuga" a monotonous voice called. Both Hyuuga's turned their attention towards the voice, unsure which one was being called. A tray was shoved in front of Aoi and gladly accepted.

"Thank you Imai-san!" Aoi thanked the amethyst-eyed beauty. This time it was Ruka's turn for his mouth to drop stupidly. Too bad he wasn't paying attention enough to close it.

--X--

Mikan gritted her teeth and stabbed her nails into her palm in frustration and anger. She should've know _he_ would be here, it was the place _they_ always went. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, before she smoothed off her clothes and her expression and plastered a fake smile over her face and tried to muster up as much confidence as she could. Her confidence act couldn't fail her now. She strutted over to where two of the girls had wandered over and stopped elegantly and gave the table of boys a glance without a care, as if she was merely looking at the large crowd when the truth was her sharp eyes had processed exactly who was with him in the matter of nano-seconds. And that included her little brother.

"Aoi-chan, Hotaru-chan! This is where you guys were!" she said in a tone of voice she hadn't used in a while.

"Yeah, I was just saying hi to my brother..." Aoi replied feeling kind of foolish, remembering the terms that Mikan and her brother were on. Mikan nodded and waved to her brother.

"Youichi," she smiled. Youichi looked up from his noodles, he nodded back in acknowledgement, noodles dangling from his mouth. His fan-girls reached their hands out underneath him hoping to catch a noodle that would fall from his mouth. Mikan sweat-dropped slightly at the obsessive girls. She was glad that her creepy stalker fan-club boys hadn't found out where she had gone today.

"Koko, Andou, Mochiage, Yuu, Ruka" Mikan acknowledged. Ruka winced slightly at the lost of the "pyon" that was once added cheerfully onto his name by the brunette.

"_Hyuuga_" Mikan let the name roll of her tongue elegantly but nastily. She gave him a completely fake smile. Natsume turned to her, his expression softening to a sad look for a quick second before returning to the cold expression.

"Sakura. New posse?" Natsume grunted in response.

"Oh my, you make me sound you! With posses, removing and adding friends to your liking" Mikan laughed, obviously toying with his temper. Natsume's eyebrows twitched as Mikan smiled at him, a silent battle going on between the two.

"Mi-chan, your smoothie" Anna walked over, handing Mikan her smoothie. This time Koko nearly choked on his soda, he started coughing violently when he saw the adorable pink-haired girl.

"You okay?" she asked, peering over him, appearing worried. Mikan smirked slightly as she saw their responses. Perfect. But, her smirk didn't go unnoticed by Natsume, he eyed her suspiciously as she turned back to him and smiled.

"Well, sorry for disturbing you! Have an... interesting day" and with that, she strutted back to the center of the food court, the rest of the girls strutting after her. Mochu whistled and stared at the girls' legs like any hormone-filled teenage boy probably would have.

"One word. Hot."

--X--

"Ugh! What a perv!" Anna screeched, slamming her newly manicured hands on the table.

"They shouldn't stare at people with their jaws wide open" Hotaru stated indifferently, stuffing crab brains into her mouth.

"Koko isn't usually like that, choking when he sees a girl. I don't think..." Aoi scratched her head confused.

"Whatever, all we need to know is that those guys are jerks," Sumire rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie.

"True that." Aoi rolled her eyes along with her and took a sip of her soda.

"I feel bad for Youichi and all, but hey, the little guy doesn't care at all" Mikan smiled, stabbing her chopsticks into her barely touched sushi.

"You know what, I'm in the mood for ice cream. I'll be right back." Mikan gave Nobara her uneaten sushi and headed for Scoop.

--X--

How long has it been since I've been to Scoop? Too long. I was slightly startled by the voice that had responded. I sighed, wasn't there anyway that I could just completely forget the past? It's not like moping on it will do anything... life was so much more fun back then. No. I shook my head, I couldn't think like this! It doesn't work! I can't! I pulled my auburn hair and tried to shake the thoughts out of my head.

--X--

I don't know why, I really don't, but I suddenly got the urge to eat ice cream. Not just any ice cream, Scoop Ice Cream. A star cup Scoop Ice Cream. That was exactly what I craved for, what I needed, well other then that other thing... But anyway, that was what had brought me to this long ice cream line. I sighed, brushing my hand through my messy raven hair, looks like a long wait. Standing there, I was getting impatient when all of a sudden my nose was overcome with a smell. A sweet and familiar smell my body called out in craving for, a smell I had known all my life. The smell of cherry blossoms and vanillas.

"Hn." slipped out of my mouth. Why am I so retarded? Why can't I just say sorry after 2 years anyway? What happened to those intelligent words of sincerity I had been practicing for over 730 days?!

"Look here Hyuuga, I'm not ecstatic to see you either, but why don't you leave your wise non-existent words to your self?" a voice hissed, completely different from the fake sugar-coated voice she had used before.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Because I'm just _joyful_ to see you" Which is actually true. Now if only my mouth and brain would act in sync! Come on Natsume you can do it! Just apologize!

"And it's nice to see your little posse too, really, you should name yourself the Plastics" a voice snorted. Wait, was that voice mine? Ah. Dammit.

"Oh! You have jokes now? Wow. I'm impressed, what next? Are you gonna juggle for me?" she sneered, I knew her well enough that the last comment was enough to piss her off.

"Actually I'm still working on that. Like how your working on not being a snob and fake at the same time. My progress is the same as you though, not going too well," Holy fuck. What am I saying? I do not mean that! Crap, crap, crap. Brain meltdown. Shutting down in 5...4...3...2...1... She blinked a few times as if in shock, her jaw opened as if to reply, but she had found herself speechless. Her face turned red like she was going to cry, and her eyes became slightly watery. Apologize RIGHT NOW! I opened my mouth to apologize, but she brushed past me to the counter. As she passed I heard her whisper something. Something sounding like... "This is why I hate you now." Well, something like that. Either way, I, Hyuuga Natsume, am a total retard who just hurt my best friends feelings. Nice job.

To Be Continued

me: So, a little more insight on how Natsume and Mikan are to each other now! And how Natsume really feels about the whole thing.

Koko: Please Review!! Lilmissmex3 will not update until their is a total of 25 reviews.

me: Hmm... I'll put more humor in the next chapter.


	4. Remember: Tomato Sauce Stains

me: I am most definitely on a roll! I've update ((almost)) all of my stories in one week! That's a shock! I haven't updated those other stories in over a month! Yes!

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: Now, to once again thank my lovely reviewers for reviewing the last chapter:

sakurapetal246- (sniff.sniff) That's almost THE sweetest threaten review I have ever gotten in my life! Thank you so much . It was a huge inspiration! :)

chris3169512- Why yes it is, 2 whole years ;)

purely-pearl- haha, thank you for agreeing not to beat me up! It was very reassuring, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

BabeGurl- I'm saving all that good stuff for one good chapter ;) So stay tuned!

Irumi Kanzaki- They were together, yes yes yes they were! I'll put that in a good chapter... :)

SpringFairy14- Galuber? Ha! SICK WORD! And I agree, Natsume is a retard isn't he?

MikanXNatsumefan101- Thank you! Did you know that you were actually the 25th reviewer of my story? ;)

natsumemikan06- I hope this wasn't too late of an e-mail!

tima9992003- Hm... I think I have a chatango... if I did it would be Lilmissmex3! Uber-co0L. hehe love it :)

Now, it seemed the ending of the chapter threw some of you off. Yes, Natsume and Mikan DID use to be together! :) Now, to start the chapter (which I apologize for being short)

**Chapter 4: Remember: Tomato Sauce Stains.**

"I'm home!" Mikan called out as the butlers opened the doors to the humongous mansion. She sighed, not that her parents would be home anyway. Her father was the owner of the very prestigious Sakura Corps. , so he was always away on business trips or at his office building. Her mother was also an important figure in Sakura Corps., but she was also a novelist who spent much of her time in a huge office building, her editors forcing her to make her deadline. So, as loving and caring as her mother was, she was barely ever home. She knew for a fact that Youichi was still out with that horrendous teenage boy he called his best friend, so the only people she had come home to were the butlers and maids.

"Welcome back young miss," The maids and butlers greeted, bowing to her. She replied to them with a smile and wave before hurrying up to her room. She closed the door gently behind her before sighing and plopping down on her king sized bed.

"That big fat jerk," she mumbled, obviously still angry with Natsume and his cruel words. Just because they weren't going out anymore didn't give him a right to call her a fake snob! Even if she _was_ acting like one. She groaned, too exhausted to think any longer and fell into a deep slumber.

--X--

"Mi-Mi, wake up before I splash you with ice water!" a melodic voice chuckled. The sleeping brunette replied by waving her hand in the air, still asleep.

"My goodness, are those Girl Scout Cookies on your desk? Well, your asleep so I might as well take some..." Yuka held herself back from laughing as her daughter shot up.

"I'm up! Don't touch my cookies!" She yelled, her hair resembled that of a bird nest. Yuka chuckled lightly, smoothing out her daughter's hair.

"Mom?! You're home!" Mikan cheered, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"My editor finally let me out of the hell hole!" Yuka joined in her cheering, tears of joy running down her cheeks dramatically.

"Wait." Mikan paused, pulling back from the hug to shoot her mother a suspicious glare. "I have a feeling there is an ulterior motive here..."

Yuka pushed her index fingers together timidly, looking down at the ground trying to look innocent though she had gotten caught.

"You see.. there's this dinner thing tonight..." Yuka explained briefly. Mikan groaned and fell back on her bed.

"Do I have to go?" Mikan whined, recently she had found that she hated these dinners.

"Of course you do! All the children have to!" Yuka got up from her daughter's bed and clapped her hands together.

"Get ready. We're going as soon as your father is home" Yuka gave Mikan's hair a ruffle before leaving the room. Mikan sighed, pulling out her phone to send a text to Nobara.

_You going to the dinner to?_

_- Mi_

_Yeah, my parents are elite in your rents' company afterall ;p_

_-Nobara_

_Sweet 8-) _

_-Mi_

_LOL, GTG get ready. Ciao my dear ;P_

_-Nobara_

Mikan giggled before putting her phone away and dragging herself into her formal wear closet. This is gonna be one long night.

--X--

"Yeah, and then she was all like 'No!' and I was all like 'Um, yeah actually' but noooo, she was still all like 'yeah right' so I had to actually mess up my new manicure, and like pull that picture out of my bag!" The heiress to Hana Styles rambled on. Nobara, Mikan, Hotaru, and Aoi exchanged eye rolls before silently banging their heads against the table. When will the torture end!? Natsume shot the girl a glare, but the girl being the airhead she was took it for a flirty look. She giggled and batted her lashes, Natsume replied with a look of disgust. The girl pulled her chair closer to Natsume who backed away, almost on the edge of the table. Mikan snickered into her hand, reaching over for her Shirley Temple.

"Something funny Sakura?" Natsume snarled, shooting her a death glare. Mikan replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Nothing at all Hyuuga. Why? Oh I'm sorry, you're face is supposed to be tonight's comedian. I forgot!" This earned a snicker from the girls sitting on Mikan's side of the table, and some of the guys laughed, exchanging high fives. The girl's clinging onto Natsume replied with a silent glare, Mikan merely replied with a shrug.

"You're good. You should write a book," Natsume sneered, stabbing his fork into the salad.

"If it's as popular as your ego is big, I'll make billions," Mikan jabbed her chopsticks toward the Caviar (a/n: Chop sticks to pick up fish eggs?).

"Is that one going in your best-seller then?" Natsume dropped his fork on the table, glaring at her. Mikan put down her chopsticks, staring him dead in the eyes. Everyone else gulped, uncomfortable with the thick air. Pressure was dwelling through the air, everyone not wanting to get their head chopped off by either of the two powerful teenagers. The silence was ended when Nobara cleared her throat loudly.

"So... how was everyone's day?"

--X--

"Dammit Hyuuga! This is all your freaking fault!" The brunette screamed, red in the face. The accused heir merely grunted and shrugged. The two teenage heirs were currently in the kitchen, both of them desperately trying to scrub the spaghetti off. The rest of the teenagers merely turned their backs to them and scrubbed the spaghetti off, keeping to themselves not wanting to be caught in the crossfire again.

**What happened you ask?**

"So... how was everyone's day?" Nobara asked. Everyone replied with a "good" except for Mikan and Natsume who had gone back to stabbing their food. Tsubasa snickered, wiping some salad dressing off his face.

"You know, it would be more entertaining if you two stabbed each other instead," Tsubasa suggested, half joking.

"That's not a bad idea coming from someone like you Andou," Mikan replied, not looking up from her food. Tsubasa's smile turned into a pout.

"That's not nice Mi-Mi," Tsubasa fake sobbed, rubbing his eyes harshly with his fists.

"Don't call me that," Mikan growled, stabbing into a piece of tomato, the juice spurted out at Natsume who pursed his lips in annoyance and blinked a few times. He picked up his napkin slowly, the other people sitting at the table held their breath and crossed their fingers. All except for one Sakura Mikan who started laughing.

"Yeah. She prefers to be called Princess Mi-Mi," Natsume retorted, throwing the napkin onto Mikan's plate of salad. Mikan's jaw dropped, staring at him disgusted.

"That's digusting Hyuuga!" Mikan cried. Pinching the napkin, she attempted to throw it at Natsume's face, but he lifted his hand and slapped it away, making it land on the ground. A server who happened to by walking by stepped on it, slipping in the process. The platter of spaghetti came crashing down--on Imai Hotaru. Everyone's jaw dropped, there eyes wide as saucers. They all backed away in their chairs in fear of the blackmailing ice-queen. Hotaru slowly picked up the napkin in her lap that was coated in spaghetti. She dipped it in the bucket of melted ice and squeezed out all the water. She wiped the napkin elegantly on her face. Everyone was staring, waiting for her to make her move. And that she did. After she finished wiping her face she grabbed a handful of spaghetti caught in her hair and smeared it--all over Nogi Ruka's face. Ruka sat their in awe, completely shocked as to how he got caught in all of it. He wiped it off his face and threw it, trying to hit the Ice Queen but ended up hitting Natsume dead in the face. Natsume growled, grabbing a handful of spaghetti from his plate and aimed for Ruka, but missed and of course, hit Mikan instead. Mikan gasped and shook her head with anger.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" she hissed, throwing her plate of spaghetti at Natsume. Koko jumped in his chair and hollered loudly.

"**FOOD FIGHT!!**" The adults all jumped up upon hearing these words. They rushed over to their childrens' table trying to calm them, but to no avail. Food was being tossed here and there, hitting all children, teenager, and adult alike.

**So that was how they ended up here, in the kitchen, trying to scrub sauce out of their outfits.**

"Hora, look," Natsume pointed up to the replaying flashback cloud above their heads.

"You started it," Natsume added, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Hyuuga," Mikan growled, pulling a piece of spaghetti out of her hair. "That was still your fault. You threw the napkin on my plate!"

"You squirted tomato juice at me," Natsume pointed out.

"That was an accident you half-assed donkey!" She yelled, throwing the towel she used into the silver sink. The once white towel was now stained red, coated with spaghetti sauce. Aoi stepped up trying to ease the growing tension.

"Oi, Oi, calm down you two! It's fine. That was the most fun these dinners have ever been. Even the adults think so," Aoi said, pointing out the window in the door. The adults were outside, all laughing and joking to each other, coated in spaghetti sauce. It was completely different from the strict and businessy aura they were giving off before.

"Yeah! Besides, I haven't had a good food fight since 3rd grade!" Koko added. Everyone laughed, remembering back when they had all gone to the same elementary school together.

"I guess," Mikan said squeezing at her skirt.

"Yeah. And I apologize for my actions," Natsume bowed slightly. Mikan stared at him awestruck. While he was exaggerating his apology, it didn't change the fact that it was an apology. And that was a lot for the proud Hyuuga. Mikan was too awestruck to notice the growing smirk on the boy's face.

"What? Too busy staring at my stunningly good looks?" Natsume joked, poking her arm. Mikan blushed a faint tint of red.

"Of course not!" Mikan stuttered, embarrassed he would suggest it. Natsume chuckled before leaving the kitchen with the rest of his friends.

"That egotistical jerk," Mikan mumbled, but their was only one thing on her mind.

_This is gonna be a hell of a hard fight._

To Be Continued

me: So, how was that chapter?

Koko: Tell her in your reviews. Which by the way, how about your EVILLL quota?

me: Ah yes.. I'd say I'll wait until the reviews reach 35. So that's about 7 reviews from now.

Koko: Ah yes. A short note to readers, I was in the chapter!

me: Oh yeahhh 8)


	5. Alphas: Don't Get Them, Never Will

me: Did I just update?

Koko: Why yes, you did.

me: And the last time I updated was when?

Koko: Well, some places you would write 20/3/08. Some places would be 3/20/08.

me: And, what day is it today?

Koko: 31/3/08 or 3/31/08

me: Oh yeah boy!! An update within 2 weeks! WOOHOO!

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

Koko: Lilmissmex3 will has testing this week. Meaning that the update might be a little late. What person decided to start testing on Mondays anyway?

me: I have a comment. I now know why everyone thought the chapters were so confusing. The transition lines I put in weren't showing up! I wish someone had told me sooner!! I have gone back and put them all in, so re-read it if you wish! It'll make things clearer! :)

_My Wonderful Reviewers:_

_-kradraven- :thank you!_

_sakurapetal246: aww! You rock my socks! :)_

_chris3169512: Thanks! I was hoping the comebacks would be good.._

_Mysticchowz: I hope this wasn't too late ;)_

_Celz- Bwahaha.. well evil is my thing :)_

_freedec: I feel bad for Ruka too :( lol!_

_CrAzikEl911: I heart food fights :)_

_Irumi Kanzaki: You shall find out what happens soon :)_

_akerue: I know! If I hadn't wrote it, I would have choked on water or something.._

_wakakakakaa: First: I love your username. Second, you shall find out ;)_

_SpringFairy14: Thank you for always reviewing and all the support! It really means a lot to me! And I'm glad you liked the chapter._

_Autumn Aremega: Aww!! I feel so special! Thank you so much! And I can't wait to help you with your story! :) _

_Ryuuzaki-L-Kira-46: Thank you so much! And JapaneseNiceee. :)_

_EzMouse: I love the love-hate relationships. Lol._

_Yamashita Michiyo: I hope this was a reasonably unlate update.. lol! _

I apologize for any misspelled names or anyone I forgot! Just tell me if I forgot or misspelled it, I'll make it up to you!

**Chapter 5: Alphas: Don't get them, Never Will**

_BEP'BEP'BEP'BE-- SMASHHH!!_

Those were the only sounds heard throughout the Sakura Mansion at 7:00 A.M. Youichi and his parents sat calmly at the breakfast table as loud rampaging crashing was heard from upstairs.

"So, you're going back to the office building today?" Yuka asked, taking a bird-like sip from a fragile glass cup.

"Yup, you too?" Sakura Akira (A/N: I made up a name) replied, his left hand reaching for his coffee mug. He didn't even jump when the door slammed open revealing daughter, panting and her hair looking like hell, a brush in her hand.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?!" Mikan yelled, glancing at the grandfather clock that read 7:30.

"Honey, I tried. You were sleeping like a Grizzly Bear in the middle of winter," Yuka replied, not looking up from her toast.

"Hmph!" Mikan replied, taking her seat, fixing her hair into a half-ponytail. She handed the brush to a maid who hurried off, and swiped a piece of toast off Youichi's plate.

"Nee-chan!" Youichi complained, angry that his toast was stolen. Mikan smirked, the piece of toast in her mouth. She slung her bag over her shoulder and ruffled Youichi's hair,

"I'm gonna skip breakfast today, I'm gonna be late." she informed her parents pulling the toast out of her mouth. "Oh, and Youichi, I suggest you hurry up too. You're transferring today and our school starts 30 minutes before your other one," Mikan called from out the door.

"Oh. Crap." Youichi said. "Later Mom, Later Dad!" he called out, running up to his room to grab his bag.

"Nee-chan! Wait!" Youichi called out desperately (OOC!) as his sister began pulling her white 2009 BMW M3 Convertible out of the family's large garage.

"Geez. Way to leave without me" Youichi grumbled when he got into the car. His sister grinned sheepishly before stepping on the gas.

"Sorry lil' bro. I forgot all about you..." she said, sounding as innocent as she could.

"So, new car... again," Youichi commented.

"Strap in your seatbelt. I feel a need for speed" she smirked tremendously, zipping past an orange light.

"You know, if you wanted to go fast, you should have taken the Lamborghini. It goes at least 56 miles faster at top speed." Youichi said, strapping in his belt.

"Which one?" she asked, slowing down as she hit the blinker.

"The Murcielago." Youichi said, like anyone would be able to know that off the top of their head. Well, Mikan did at least.

"The Murcielago? But that's my baby." she frowned, turning a left and approaching the school.

"Next to your precious Vanquish you mean," he pointed out, looking through his bag.

"You know, you really need to get your own car." Mikan said. Youichi had gotten his license a few months back and he still had not decided on a car.

"Why can't I just use one of your twenty?" Youichi replied sarcastically.

"Cause I love my cars too much to share!" she gasped like it was the most outrageous thing she had ever heard.

"Oh kay then." Youichi answered, rolling his eyes.

"If you would listen to me talk, I suggest a Porsche 911 convertible, those are pretty good cars," Mikan smiled at her brother who replied with a sigh. They pulled through the gates of the Academy as Mikan parked in the 'Popular' section of the parking lot. The two stepped out of the car and slammed the doors shut.

"Mi-chan!" Nobara called out, 6 girls trailing behind her nervously. The 7 of them stopped in front of Mikan, the parking lot went silent as they watched the 6 "dorks" approach the most popular girl in school. All of them were on the tips of their toes, waiting for her reaction.

"Hey guys," Mikan smiled, blowing them kisses. Almost everyone fell down from shock, but immediately recovered in time to kiss-up to the It girl's new friends in hopes of being recognized.

"Omigosh, you look soooo kaaa-yutt!" a blonde-haired girl gushed to Anna.

"Looking hot" a black-haired guy winked to Sumire.

"Oh, whose that cute silver-haired guy?" a brown-haired girl whispered to her best friend.

"You don't know? That's Sakura Mikan's little brother, Sakura Youichi. He's with Hyuuga Natsume's group. All of them are total hotties," the best-friend whispered back. They burst into a fit of giggles and began approaching said silver-haired boy, until a manicured hand reached out and stopped them.

"Look girlies, he's a boy, not a toy. Run along now," Mikan glared, shooing them away. Their faces flushed with embarrassment before rushing out of the lot as everyone else laughed.

"Nee-chan, I'll never have a love life if you scare them all away with your ugly face," Youichi smirked, his comment earning him a punch on the arm from his sister.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Oo la la, there's something hot in this place, and I am not talking about the M3 Convertible," everyone turned around to see Hyuuga Natsume and his other friends (excluding Youichi). Natsume and Youichi exhanged a high-five, punch, hug, pull, handsh-- AH DAMMIT, whatever guys do to greet each other! Koko (the one who had said something was hot) walked up to Anna and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Sup?" he asked, smiling a playful grin.

"Excuse me?" Anna raised an elegant brow and pealed his arm off her shoulder like it was contaminated "Do. I. Know. You?" she asked, sending him a glare. Koko backed off, a little stunned.

"Um, Yome Kokoro... nice to meet you," he introduced himself as his friends in the back snickered.

"Omenomiya Anna, can't say the same about you," she said before linking arms with Nonoko and storming out of the lot.

"Rejected," Tsubasa sing-songed as Mochu joined him.

"Nah, I like a challenge" Koko smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Nice friends," Natsume commented to Mikan, expecting an outburst. But instead Mikan titled her head and shot him a smirk, a smirk that was almost seductive. He could drool. But he didn't. She stepped forward, the smirk still plastered on her face, her head raised, she stared him straight in the eyes.

"Be careful of what you say here, _Hyuuga_, you're in _my_ domain now" she spent a few seconds letting her eyes linger on his shocked expression. She laughed, satisfied with his reaction before turning around and strutting off, the rest of the girls following after her.

"Scary..." Tsubasa said.

"But still hot," Mochu added. The two of them broke out into laughter, not shutting up until Natsume shot them a glare.

--**x**--

"You guys already won over all the populettes, that makes the rest of it a breeze," Nobara said, applying some extra mascara. They were in the VIP bathroom (oh yes, a VIP bathroom), primping or just lounging on one of the couches.

"And Anna, You did awesome with Koko," Mikan said, filling her nails.

"Ugh, I didn't even need to try. He was such a flirt. I hate guys like that," Anna rolled her eyes, brushing her hand through her bublegum-pink hair.

"True. But, that blond could make a pretty good test subject..." Hotaru smirked deviously leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Ruka? Yeah." laughed Mikan. She stuffed her nail filer into her backpack on slung it over her shoulder.

"God, did you see those girls? They were all so nervous about their outfits, like the guys would fall in love with them for that. They looked more like the apocalypse was coming," Sumire rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't they be more scared if there was an apocalypse?" asked Aoi.

"Well, if there's ever an apocalypse, hide behind Hyuuga. His ego's huge enough to shield all of us." Mikan rolled her eyes.

_"Attention Students: Please report to the Auditorium" _

"I'm gonna head to my locker first, you wanna come Imai?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah." Hotaru replied, opening the door.

"We'll meet up with you guys in the Auditorium, Row 7," Mikan pointed her manicured finger at them.

"What if it's taken?" Misaki asked, putting her hairbrush away.

"It won't be," Mikan laughed before disappearing out the door.

--**x**--

"So once again, we welcome our new brothers with open arms, and we hope that you boys will enjoy your life here at Alice Academy," the principal said nodding before stepping back. The vice principal stepped up to mic, fidgeting his long boney fingers nervously along his beaten and ragged sweat vest. Sweating and stuttering, he pushed his broken glasses up and prepared himself for an outrageous reaction from the students.

"U-Um... I, um, w-would like to i-inform you stu-student t-that... that... U-uniforms are n-n-now re-required a-at all... all t-t-times..." the vice principal through his arms into an X in front of himself defensively as the students started to yell in protest. The principal stepped up to the mic sighing.

"You will receive your uniform order forms today in homeroom. All students may now report to your homerooms," The principal said. Students got up enraged, whining and complaining about uniforms as they filed out of the auditorium, except for Row 7 & Row 3. A brunette sat in her chair, gripping her cell phone with her crossed hands, glaring at the fidgeting Vice Principal who tried to avoid two furious glares.

"Now tell me..." Mikan began, her voice loud and confident.

"Exactly why is it now that you choose everyone has to wear those damn uniforms?" Natsume cut in, his voice stained with annoyance.

"What makes you think you can cut me off?" Mikan asked, her eyebrow quirked.

"Well, if you really want a reason, it's because I'm superior," Natsume sneered, not bothering to look back. The Vice Principal stood on the stage nervously.

"Superior? Yeah, in cockiness, ugliness, pervertedness, and being vain." Mikan smirked, twirling a strand of auburn hair with her index finger.

"You forgot brains, likability, money, and talent," Natsume smirked. He stood up and began walking towards the exit, but he paused at Row 7.

"Give it up, you're not winning this one," Natsume looked at her, tilting his head with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Did you forget? This is my land, and you have the disadvantage in your enemies domain," Mikan replied, dropping her cell phone into her backpack.

"Nothing I can't make up for," he replied before brushing past the row. He stopped again at the door with his hand on the handle.

"Oh by the way, Vice Principal guy. You didn't answer my question," he said before leaving the Auditorium, the door slamming elegantly behind him. Mikan stood and glared at the door that he had left from.

"Mikan, you coming?" Sumire asked, the other girls had gotten up and walked towards the door while she was glaring.

"Nah, I'm gonna take the other exit. That one's contaminated now." Mikan turned her glare's direction to the rest of Natsume's friends who stood behind the girls. Youichi snickered before brushing past Aoi who was holding the door open.

"Domo." he called to Aoi without looking back before disappearing into the hallway.

"Cocky little one," Mikan chuckled before heading towards the other exit.

"First day and there already fighting," Tsubasa said shaking his head as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Alphas," Misaki sighed "Don't get them, never will," she said to Nobara who nodded her head in agreement.

--**x**--

To Be Continued:

me: So, how was it?

Koko: Please review!

me: How about... 10 reviews before I update? I mean come on guys! I updated today, and I had testing!

Koko: Stupid Finals.

me: Thank you.

Koko: And the school year's not even over!

me: Stupid Term Finals?

Koko: Do those exist?

me: I guess...


	6. Dreams and Nightmares Same Thing

me: ohmyfreakingosh. 22 reviews?! A wuh?? Thank you guys so much!!

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: You guys are amazing, you know that?

_My Wonderful Reviewers: _

_SpringFairy14- Haha, so true. And gah! I have to update more then. O.O_

_sakurapetal246- Haha, I'll try working on the length of it! But no promises ;)_

_Torn-Demonic-Wingz - Thank you :) _

_Autumn Aremega- Thank you! Ah yes, I always do write short chapters._

_purely-pearl - Lol, thank you! I'm glad people actually like these comebacks. I personally think they are over cheesy! Though sometimes I do it on purpose. _

_chris3169512- Haha. It is a funny word!_

_Midnight Taiyou- LMAO!! Hmm. depends on the length of the review, you know ;)_

_Neko246- Lol, I do that too. Reviewing is short, but boring sometimes, you know? But I love reviews :) _

_akerue- I like it more when they're full of themselves, it makes them so much easier to write :) _

_Irumi Kanzaki- I've always wanted to try a uniform. :) _

_EzMouse- Lol, maybe, just maybe :) _

_freedec12- Lol, none taken. I don't even have a car. Yet. Oh just wait. Me with a car. Ah.. now that I think about it.. that's pretty dangerous OO And yes, I will be telling about their past! _

_CrAzikEl911- Lucky Duck. I wish I had spring break. I adore love-hate relationships. _

_MaRsHmaLLow-chan35- Aw, thank you :) I'm glad you like it!_

_tAngeRiNe-jUjUbE08- I hope this update was somewhat soon enough :)_

_wakakakakaa- I want 20 cars. Heck, I'd settle for one. :) _

_HengHeng- Bwahaha.. you shall find out. Very soon._

_flamehaze- oh my, is your username referring to Shakugan no Shana? I watched like... the first 5 episodes of that if it is :)_

_Ninjah Keewi- Lol. Dashing. I heart that._

_CementPig- Thank you so much! _

_Celz- Haha, yes, me and my quotas. Well, to be grammatically correct... I would have to say my quotes and I. ;)_

_-kradraven- - I love thumbs up! Thank you! :) _

Um woah. That took me a really long time. But it was worth it. Cause reviews rock x3 Anyway guess what!

Koko: What!

me: I had to look up stuff for this chapter. And I found out that Ruka's fatter then Natsume. Bahahaha. And they're the same height.

Ruka: It's only by .5 kg!!

me: That's like.. 500 grams.

Ruka: :( you're mean.

me: BWAHAHA

Koko: Okay okay, now tell the readers what they want to hear.

me: **You find out a little about what happened in their past in this chapter! :O! Note: The first part of this chapter is a dream of the past.**

**Chapter 6: Dreams and Nightmares- Same Thing**

"I'm bored," a brunette said, hanging upside down on the side of a giant black bed, a pack of Pocky in her hand. The girl looked about 16 and her olive colored eyes gleamed against the sunlight that peeked through the window.

"What else is new?" a raven haired boy replied. His crimson eyes were skimming a manga book, his legs sprawled across the sheer white carpet. The brunette pouted at his response and swung up from her position, blinking as the blood rushed away from her head.

"But all you ever do is read your manga," she whined. The boy sighed and put the book down on the ground and turned around to face her.

"And what would you like to do?" he asked, "bored" written all over his face. Mikan opened her mouth to suggest an idea, but she was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She pulled out the orange slide phone and fumbled it open.

"Hello?" she sing-songed, propping up into a standing position. Natsume mumbled something incoherent before picking his manga back up.

_"Mi-chan! Guess what! Kitsuneme-nii-chan is going to visit Auntie Yuka, he's gonna drop by and visit you too!"_

"Oh my gosh! Really?" she yelled into the phone. Natsume became curious and started sneaking peeks at her while she talked into the phone.

"I love him so much! Is he really coming?" she asked for conformation.

"_You got that right cousin_," Yura laughed on the other line. (a/n: Remember Yura? The one who does the dance and then she can see stuff. Yeah. The psycho.)

"Aww! I can't wait to see him! It's been forever!" Mikan giggled, rummaging through her brown bag.

"_Yeah, you should have seen how much he whined when only I visited last month_," Yura replied. Mikan skimmed through her bag until she found her lipgloss.

"Ha, he's older then us, but he acts like such a child," she said as she applied the gloss onto her thin pink lips.

"_That's my older brother for you. He should be arriving soon. There are people home right?_"

"Um... just the maids and the butlers. I'll get going now though, in my brand new car..." Mikan shimmied quietly with joy, excited that she had passed her driving test.

"_Oh, you passed your test? That's awesome!_" Yura congratulated.

"Thank ya darling, I really should get going though, I don't want him to feel lonely," Mikan laughed,

"_Kay, bye_," Yura said before the line went dead. Mikan slid the phone shut and dropped it into her bag.

"I have to go," she said to Natsume, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"For?" Natsume asked, seemingly not looking up for his manga.

"Reasons," Mikan giggled before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye!" she called before leaving through the door. (a/n: how else would she leave? Through the window?)

--X--

"Mou. I have a little sister, and then a bunch of girl cousins. I really need some dude cousins to hang out with." Kitsuneme complained. He was sitting on a plushy pink chair in Mikan's all pink, black, and white room as Mikan sat at her desk humming some tune.

"You can always hang out with Youichi if you want you know," Mikan giggled, poking a needle elegantly threw a deep crimson cloth.

"And risk letting you stab your hands to death with that needle? I don't think so," Kitsuneme smirked. Mikan scolded and her hum turned into an aggravated hmph.

"I am not that bad! In fact, I am very talented with a needle, thank you very much." She defended herself before cutting off the thread and tying a knot.

"There! Done!" she smiled with satisfaction, holding up the finished black and red scarf.

"Why don't you ever make me a scarf?" Kitsuneme questioned, faking jealousy.

"Oh, have your girlfriend make you one," she rolled her eyes before continuing. "Besides, Natsume's been complaining about how it's too cold out. And you know it has to be freezing when even the walking radiator is cold. So I made him a scarf!" she giggled. Kitsuneme rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket.

"You're going to give it to him right now, right?" Kitsuneme asked,

"Well, Bundle up. If it's really that freezing."

--X--

"You're such freaking two-timing jerk!!" Mikan yelled, throwing a box at Natsume's head. The entire room remained silent. Kitsuneme shut his jaw tightly and clenched his fist, Wakako Usami (Sumire's best friend in the anime) sat on Natsume's lap biting her lip with his arm wrapped around her.

"Oh? What does that make you?" Natsume growled back, knocking Wakako off his lap to stand.

"What?!" she gasped in disbelief. Natsume nearly crushed the box that was tossed at his head.

"What do you mean 'what'! You! And hanging out with this guy and hanging on him like some slutty whore!" he yelled at her face, turning red with anger. Tears brimmed in her olive green eyes before she took a step forward and slapped him across the face. The contact stung even on her hand, nonetheless stinging like hell on his face.

"Get your facts straight next time you decide to cheat on your girlfriend!" Mikan screamed, shaking her head before running out of the park. She ran and ran, past the butlers, the maids, the halls, out the door, past the trees, her car, and everything else. She ran until her feet nearly bled in pain and her legs screamed in agony, her entire body aching for rest. She ran the whole way back home, the whole 15 miles plus the 1.5 miles from the gates to her house. Running like it would take away all the pain.

_It's painful when your boyfriend cheats on you..._

_It's painful when he thinks you were cheating on him..._

_It's so painful... to think he's in love with someone else..._

_It's almost unbearable to see him hurt..._

_It kills when you lose each other..._

_It's too much when you lose your best friend too x/3_

--X--

A gasp rang throughout the large room as Mikan shot awake in her king sized bed. She panted for air as she ran her pale hands across her sweaty forehead. She held a hand to her heart and let the other clutch her blankets into a crumpled ball of cloth. She let go of the blanket and let her hand fumble around blindly on the nightstand for a cup of water. She grasped the cup tightly and chugged the whole cup before slamming it back on the table, listening to the loud clink of the glass.

"It was just a dream," she assured herself, staring at the darkness of the room.

"It was just a dream," she repeated before lying down again.

_Yeah, of the past._ her mind added before falling back into slumber.

--X--

Natsume shut off the light to the bathroom before heading back into his spacious room. He sighed as he shut off the light and stared at the scarf on top of his desk. He crawled into bed with exhaustion, not wanting to think about anything. He turned to his side and stared at his clock meaninglessly, waiting for sleep to overcome him. He sighed once more after he realized an hour had already passed, and he had yet to fall asleep.

"Stupid insomnia" he mumbled, rolling around until his head landed on another, softer pillow.

One last thought came to mind before sleep finally came.

_I'm gonna have a bad dream_

--X--

(a/n: No, this is not his dream!!)

Kokocrispies: Here's the convo--

Paste

Kokocrispies: Hey

StrawberriesnAnnas: Who's this?

Kokocrispies: Koko

StrawberriesnAnnas: Yome?

Kokocrispies: Yup. Sup?

StrawberriesnAnnas: I got to go. Bye.

StrwberriesnAnnas Has Signed Off.

End Paste

Shadywings: Haha Dude. You go so rejected.

Baldkid: I second that.

Nogi316: It's okay. I tried to talking to Imai earlier. She thinks I'm psycho now.

SilverAce: Pft. She thought that before you said anything. All she had to do was see you gaping at her like an idiot.

Nogi316: ...

Shadywings: Dude. You're whipped.

Nogi316: Oh yeah? How about you and that red head? If I'm whipped... that makes you super whipped.

IinchouMan: Oh come on now guys.. whipped is a harsh word.

Kokocrispies: Pft. You're whipped. You were ogling at that blue haired girl.

IinchouMan: Oh. You hypocrite. You are obsessed with Anna-san.

SilverAce: Oh shut up. You're all whipped.

Kokocrispies: True dat.

Baldkid: Mhm.

Shadywings: Yup. Oh and Mochu. You're whipped too.

Nogi316: Did Natsume forget to turn off his computer again?

IinchouMan: Probably...

SilverAce: Hm... Same with my sister.

Shadywings: Damn. Those two have to hate each other, but be exactly the same.

Baldkid: I preferred them when they were together.

Kokocrispies: Haha. They're basically the same person. Maybe they'll go clothes shopping together. And share _bras_. xD

Baldkid: LMAO

Shadywings: Ha! "34B or 34C Natsu-kun??" Lol.

IinchouMan: Oh that's mean.

SilverAce: You know. He's still in this chat even though he's asleep. He can read all of this tomorrow.

Nogi316: It might not be a good idea to talk about him.

Shadywings: Uh.. just kidding Natsu-kun!

Shadywings: Um. I mean Natsume. Um Bye!

Shadywings has left the chat.

Kokocrispies: I'm not kidding. Later!!

Kokocrispies has left the chat.

Baldkid: All I did was laugh. In my defense.

Baldkid has left the chat.

Nogi316: ...

SilverAce: Idiots.

IinchouMan: Strange, strange people.

IinchouMan has left the chat.

SilverAce has left the chat.

Nogi316 has left the chat.

Natsume: Oh. I saw Nii-chan's computer on and wanted to turn it off... but this is some good stuff.. BWAHAHA. Have fun reading this kay Nii-chan? xD

Loves,

--Aoi :)

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

To Be Continued

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x

me: Yes I know, this was really short, but I was really busy these two weeks.

Koko: Besides, the ending was pretty sweet.

me: And you guys found out about some of their past!! The next chapter will be Natsume's side of the story, so stay tuned!!

Koko: 10 Reviews until the next update.

me: Come on. It's only 10 :(


	7. Get The Whole Story

me: I just had a major idea breakthrough, I have to start writing.

Koko: Right now?

me: Right Now.

Koko: Right here?

me: Right here.

Koko: Right Here, Right Now?

me: Oh yeah 8)

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice. Note: If she did... let's just say Koko would be much more involved.

me: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Koko: **10** reviews for another update!

me: **Hehe. Anyway, let's have a contest. I'll dedicate the next chapter to my 100th reviewer!! **

**And, even though it will never happen, for the heck of it, if the reviews go up to 115 (never gonna happen...) after this chapter, I promise one super-long chapter! (Super-long for me is.. 5000 words-ish) And for those that don't know about how much 5,000 is, my normal chapters excluding the thank-you notes, are only about 1,000-ish, Oh yeah. Think about it. I'm talking 5,000-ish words, **_**excluding**_** the thank-yous. 8)**

**Just for the fun of it. LET THE CONTEST BEGIN.**

_My Wonderful Reviewers:_

_HengHeng- Partially a stupid misunderstanding. Mostly on Natsume's account xD_

_iimAdOrKable- Thank you! I love the name you used. _

_MaRsHmaLLoW-chan35- Things are getting interesting... wait until I put my idea into words. BWAHAHA.. ahem.. forget that ever happened ;)_

_freedec12- Yeah, he is a bastard. LMAO. _

_chris3169512- Yeah. I put that in cause I had a huge desire to write the word 'whipped' over and over again. Call me crazy! xD Not really.._

_akerue- Maybe it is, maybe it isn't ;) and let's pray that boys don't usually have weird conversations like that._

_CrAzikEl911- Mmm.. I'm not making any promises about if that's the only reason why they hate each other. Cause if I say it isn't... I might forget the other reason._

_Triixie101- Natsume is stupid!! Lol, he should know better :) Pfft. Special Star his bum._

_Irumi Kanzaki- Bwehehe, this was a pretty quick update. Right?_

_MikanXNatsumefan101- Aw thank you, and I love being random. Random rocks my world._

_k0nek0- Aww! Thank you for reviewing! And no need to yell at yourself for not reviewing, I understand :) And I love being weird too. _

_sakurapetal246- Yes, I think I updated pretty soon this time, don't you :)_

_-kradraven- -Lol. Macaroni. He is a jerk! Lol. But I love him anyway :)_

_tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08 - haha, he is gonna read it. Bwahaha.. :)_

_Autumn Aremega- Don't worry! I've start writing already. The same day I updated the last chapter. Hehe! :) _

_Natsume'sDomain1127- I'm glad you like it!_

_SpringFairy14- Lol, Did I ever tell you that I love your reviews? They always motivate me! They're always so long! :) I love it! Lol!_

_Celz- Haha, Well, the more reviews I get, the less evil is is, right ;) And you are right! _

This always takes about half the chapter, doesn't it? ( Celz noticed first :) )

There was a slight mistake in the last chapter! I accidentally wrote that Mikan ran out of the park. When they were really in Natsume's room. I originally made it park.. but I changed it, I guess I forgot to change that part!

For those of you who didn't get who was who in the chat part!

ScreenName Guide: Natsume Natsume

Nogi316Ruka

KokocrispiesKoko

Shadywings Tsubasa

SilverAce Youichi

Iinchouman Iinchou

Baldkid Mochu

StawberriesnAnnas Anna

**Chapter 7: Get The Whole Story**

_Chapter 7 already? Did I miss something??_

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Now that caught Natsume's attention. Not that it was un-Mikan like to squeal like a freak but, blame a guy for being curious.

"I love him so much! Is he really coming?" Natsume's crimson eyes slit into a dangerous glare, staring at the phone as if he was going to set it on fire. Who is this 'him' that she claims to love, oh so much? And if he is coming, the kid better watch his back. And his front. And his side. And beneath him. Never forget above him. Oh, the strange things money and power can do.

"Aww! I can't wait to see him! It's been forever!" She giggled. She fucking giggled. Who is this fucking bastard she it talking about? He's dead. He's freaking screwed. Natsume gripped his manga until the cover nearly crumpled to dust as Mikan started skimming her bag. He knew that gesture oh too well. She was searching for lipgloss, not that she ever even bothered to wear any, but she had a habit of applying just a thin layer when she was excited.

"Ha, he's older then us, but he acts like such a child," _Oh, so you're into older men now? _Natsume thought bitterly and he turned back to his manga.

"Um... just the maids and the butles. I'll get going now though, in my brand new car.." she shimmied a happy little dance. Natsume furrowed his brows angrily, she was ditching him for some old guy that she liked more than him. Oh, that's just dandy. What the fuck. Did he just use the word '_dandy_'?!

"Thank ya darling, I really should get going though, I don't want him to feel lonely," Oh, so the old guy can't be lonely, but it's fine for Natsume to be.

_Alright, I see where this is going._

"I have to go," Natsume discreetly looked up, realizing that she was talking to him.

"For?" Natsume pretended to be intent on his manga when the truth was he was brooding with fury on the inside.

"Reasons," she giggled, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Natsume couldn't help but let the kiss make him feel a little better.

"Bye!" she called before she disappeared from her view. Natsume dropped his manga to his lap, pondering for a moment. His nose cringed up and his brows furrowed.

"She still ditched me for an old guy."

--X--

"Hello?" Natsume flipped open his black phone without even bothering to check his caller ID. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Natsu-kun? Honey, is Mi-chan still there?" Mikan's mom asked from the other line.

"No, she went home a while ago," Natsume replied, taking a sip from his water.

"Oh, she must have gone home the second she found out Kitsuneme was coming. Those two are just inseparable!" Yuka cheered in an old-lady like manner. Natsume's eyes slit into a dangerous glare before he replied.

"How exactly inseparable are those two?" Natsume gritted his teeth, maintaining a somewhat calm tone. Or, Yuka, being dense like Mikan, didn't notice how angry he sounded.

"Oh! Those two would always be so cute! They''d talk forever, they'd hug, and oh I remember when they used to give each other kisses..." Natsume's phone was crushed in half before he could hear the rest of what Yuka had to say.

"The little deceiving..." Natsume growled, swearing to get her back for it.

--X--

(Natsume doesn't dream this. This is what happened after Natsume hung up)

"Oh! Those two would always be so cute! They'd talk forever, they'd hug, and oh I remember when they used to give each other kisses when they played house when they were little! It was so cute! They have got to be the closest cousins in the country! Natsume? Natsu-kun?? Nat-chan? You there? Ello?? Hmm.. he must of had to go..." Yuka shrugged before her editor barged in.

"Sensei!!" the editor gasped, leaning on the green door for support.

"Hello Fukutan-kun! How's your day?" Yuka smiled innocently, thought her angel act was ruined by the red devil ears poking out on the top of her head. (a/n: Fukutan is the substitute teacher with the Hair alice)

"Sensei!! It would go much better if you would hand in the 200 page manuscript! The deadline is today!!" Fukutan cried, waterfalls streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh! Look at the time! I should go greet my little nephew who's coming today.. Bye Bye Tan-Tan-Chan!" Yuka laughed, jumping out the window with a parachute strapped to her back.

"SENSEIIII!!" Fukutan yelled, dropping to his knees, mumbling strange things about being fired.

"Fukutan-san!" a harsh voice scolded. Fukutan got to his knees, his eyes making contact with the assistant Hi-sama. (a/n: Junior High Division Principal in GA)

"Hi-sama! What should I do?? Sensei is gone!" Fukutan pleaded, clinging to her leg. Hi-sama cringed in disgust, oh how she hates men.

"Here! Take it and get off of me!" Hi-sama kicked him off of her, shoving a brown envelope in his face. Fukutan slowly opened the brown envelope, revealing the 200 page manuscript.

"Sensei is so mean!!"

--X--

"You're such freaking two-timing jerk!!" Mikan yelled, throwing a box at Natsume's head. The entire room remained silent. Kitsuneme shut his jaw tightly and clenched his fist, Wakako Usami (Sumire's best friend in the anime) sat on Natsume's lap biting her lip with his arm wrapped around her.

"Oh? What does that make you?" Natsume growled back, knocking Wakako off his lap to stand.

"What?!" she gasped in disbelief. Natsume nearly crushed the box that was tossed at his head.

"What do you mean 'what'! You! And hanging out with this guy and hanging on him like some slutty whore!" he yelled at her face, turning red with anger. Tears brimmed in her olive green eyes before she took a step forward and slapped him across the face. The contact stung even on her hand, nonetheless stinging like hell on his face.

"Get your facts straight next time you decide to cheat on your girlfriend!" Mikan screamed, shaking her head before running out of his room.

"Way to break my cousin's heart. Jackass." Kitsuneme sneered before running after Mikan.

_Cousin.Cousin.Cousin.Cousin.Cousin.Cousin.Cousin.Cousin._

Echoed through Natsume's head. He was her cousin. Fuck. But, he had been to the park earlier and he saw the two of them and they looked like they were flirting.. and what her mom said.

"Natsume?" Usami asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, knocking her hand off his shoulder.

"Get out. Now!" he demanded, Usami shuffled out of the room frightened. After hearing the door click shut Natsume carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful scarf, dark crimson and red.

_This is what she was spending all her time doing..._

Natsume felt the guilt overwhelming his body. It was all his fault. He really needed to apologize.

_Too bad it's a Hyuuga thing to have too much damn pride._

--X--

Natsume opened his eyes to find sunlight glaring into his eyes. He squinted and rubbed his eyes before groaning and stepping out of bed. 6:30. Great.

"Hyuuga-san? Breakfast is ready, so please come down when you're done," a maid said before bowing and leaving. Natsume sighed and walked over to his desk. He saw the flickering light and realized he left it on. Reaching over, he found a note over the keyboard from Aoi.

_I suggest you read the chat you forgot to exit. It could entertain you some._

_-Aoi_

Suspicious and curious, Natsume hit a random key, allowing the computer to jump awake. He clicked on the chat and let his eyes skim through it.

"What the fresh hell." he said before slamming the computer shut. One last thought ran through his head before he shut the bathroom door to prepare for his shower.

_Those guys are screwed._

--N--

"I saw the most interesting thing this morning." I said, slamming shut the door to my car. I looked up at the guys who were fiddling with their fingers nervously and forcibly laughing. Idiots.

"Oh really? And what was that?" Tsubasa laughed nervously, stopping when he froze under my glare. Why do I have such idiots for best friends anyway?

"So, Koko. Have you gone _bra_ shopping with your mom lately?" I asked, turning my attention to him. Koko choked on the Gatorade he was downing, spraying it all over Ruka.

"Ew. Backwash. Dude." Ruka groaned, wiping the spit off his face.

"Um, course not! Men like you and I don't bra shop. Pfftttttt. Especially you. You're way too um.. man-tough-cool-like to do lame stuff like that!" Koko rambled, scratching the back of his head.

"So... Andou, 34B or 34C?" I asked. Oh, how I love mocking these guys.

--X--

"Hahahahaha... funny joke man! You are the man, I mean seriously it's just like-- SO! Where's the lil' guy?" Tsubasa changed the subject as quickly as he could. Figured.

"Probably with his sister. Maybe he's helping her sharpen her claws!" Mochu cackled, bending his hands together into fake claws.

"Or maybe he's flossing her fangs!" Tsubasa snickered, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"Actually, I was helping her make a lunch for Noda to bring to mom today. But, you can believe what you want.." Youichi stated indifferently, popping out of nowhere. The other guys, except for Natsume, jumped up in surprise. Youichi and Natsume stood right next to each other, both wearing a look of indifference, appearing bored as hell. They both stood in the same posture. If Youichi was just a little taller, and had crimson eyes and raven hair, they could be twins.

"Nii-chan! Can you hel--!" Aoi opened the door, hoping to ask her brother for help when her foot got caught on her bag and she fell out. She would've have smacked right against the ground if Youichi hadn't stuck his arms out to catch her in time.

"Oi." Youichi said, helping her up with his arms. Aoi blushed a deep shade of red before jumping out of his embrace. She backed up and grabbed the backpack that was too heavy for her to carry earlier with ease.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry... Thank you so much for catching me though!" Aoi bowed repeatedly, the pink hue on her cheeks not fading the slightest bit.

"It's fine. You okay?" Youichi replied stoic. He stared at her, slightly irritated that she kept bowing. It was common courtesy to catch someone if they were about to knock them self into a coma against a cement ground. Oh, but she was pretty cute blushing like that. Wait, what the hell?

"Uh, yeah. Um, thank you!" she thanked again, she blushed even harder when she realized how stupid she was acting.

"Oi. Aoi, didn't you say that your backpack was heavier than you?" Natsume asked with a raised brow. Aoi's eyes widened before she screeched and began tipping back, her arms desperately flailing to gain balance. She was once again, caught by Youichi who barely caught her in time.

"Oh um yeah, I have to, uh, go. Thank you... bye," Aoi hurried off into the direction of her homeroom.

"See you in homeroom," Youichi smirked, he enjoyed teasing her. Aoi thanked god that she wasn't facing him, glad that he didn't get to see her blushing like a mad woman. She hurried to homeroom, trying to balance her backpack the whole time.

"You know Natsume, the kid takes after you." Ruka commented, Iinchou nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm proud," Natsume grinned, patting Youichi's back before walking towards his homeroom.

--X--

"Students, we have testing next week. These tests are used to determine what class ranking you are for now, seeing that we have many new students joining us. Remember to study!"

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

To Be Continued

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

me: Too short? Well too bad. I had 6 tests today. Please don't complain!

Koko: Besides... if you reach 115 in the stories total reviews you get a 5000-ish words chapter.

me: Let's see... right now we have 89 reviews. To reach 115, 26 people need to review this chapter. I'll remind you now, I'm only asking for 10 reviews. 26 reviews is only if you guys want a really long chapter. Well, good luck! :)


	8. One Day Truce

me: O.O

Koko: ... (poke)

me: O.O

Mikan: Hehe. (poke)

me: O.O

Natsume. Hn. (poke)

me: O.O

KMN: (POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE)

me: O.O O.O _O.O O.O_ GOSH DAMMIT! (takes out paper fan and smacks all of them)

Koko: Ouch.

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice

me: I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been so busy it's not even funny O.O I leave home at 7 and I get back at 8. 8 gosh darn it! And now, guess what? I HAVE FREAKING TESTING AGAINNN. STUPID FINALS. And these are real finals. Not end-of-term final things. End of year finals. Yay me! :(

Mikan: Haha! You have to write a . word chapter!!

me: Oh gosh. I love you guys!! (yes, I do have mood swings)

My Wonderful Reviewers:

(Sorry. I don't have any room to write too many notes O.O)

CrAzikEI911.sakurapetal246(aww! your so sweet. I think I'm gonna dedicate the whole STORY to you. lmao!).Irumi Kanzaki.claireponcherrii.When-Plushies-Attack.Neko246.-kradraven- (LMAO! So many reviews!!).Kasuga Raito.Midnight Taiyou. SpringFairy14.chris3169512.Ninjah Keewi.-happy-neko-. xxxxMExxxx(lmao. that's a lotta reviews!).MaRsHmaLLoW-chan35.freedec12(my teachers are crazy aren't they?).tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08.wakakakakaa.k0nek0.iimAdOrKable.Minoki. kimbrly08. akerue. flamehaze. Sweetpig95. HengHeng.Celz.Triixie101.pearlgirl710. kaye2bu.Ezmouse. tima9992003 (well, you see... i'm trying not to put any OC's in this story.. BUT, I will put you in my other story, how does that sound? :) ).K-queen.xoxoNeverMindxoxo.

I forget anybody?

Sorry, I couldn't write really any notes. I'll write some notes next chappie, kay ;)

And... My 100th reviewer was... (drum rolls)

-kradraven- !

Though, it couldn't have been too hard with the 8 reviews you submitted xD!!

me: Lately, I've noticed a paucity of insults, sarcastic and contemptuous remarks in my writing. Does this mean I've lost my bitter and cynical demeanor, and have settled for a more peaceful articulation of bitter remarks? I sure as hell hope I haven't :) Moreover, I would like to inform you, I have no idea what half of what I said meant.

Koko: 10 reviews, 10 reviews, yes?

me: Alright, I admit! This was only 4,783 words! O.O WITH THE NOTE!! BUT! To make it up to you, I'll try to make the next chapter at least 3,000 , alright? :)

Note: The Top 8 isn't important at all. I just wanted to give them something to fight over. :)

**Chapter 8: One Day Truce**

Dedicated to -kradraven- A very kind reviewer! :)

"What do you mean tests?" Natsume asked Narumi-sensei, a bored expression written over his face.

"You know, a test, those things where they ask you questions and you try to answer correctly?" Mikan snorted, stacking her books into a neat pile.

"Oh, you mean the things that you usually fail? Yeah, I know exactly what you're talking about then." Natsume retorted, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning back in the chair. Mikan clicked her tongue and turned around.

"You know, I'm usually ranked number 1 here." Mikan glared at him. He replied with a cocked brow and a fake look of shock.

"Well then, that's a surprise. Well, don't worry," he leaned forward, their noses nearly touching, "You won't be for long."

"Hmph. You know, Alice Academy isn't that simple, you dope. The people that rank in the Top 8 in the entire school get to be Special Stars. And, well, Special Stars have special privileges. I _don't_ intend on losing those privileges." Mikan informed him, emphasizing that she didn't intend on being knocked out of her place.

"Yeah. You could always be number 2," Natsume smirked. He wasn't just talking about class status, he was talking social status. Mikan exhaled in fury and turned around to face the teacher. She didn't feel the need to waste her breath with a guy like him.

"Heh.. heh.." Narumi laughed, scratching the back of his head. He felt a murderous aura from one of them, and a sense of cockiness from the other. This was going to be an interesting year.

--x--

"Sakura-san!" Mikan turned around to face a whole herd of girls, staring at her with starry eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, not bothering to stop walking as the girls followed after he anyway.

"So, we hear that there's a party this week..." the girls started. Mikan rolled her eyes, she didn't even need to hear the rest. They were simply going to beg her for invitations.

"Look--" Mikan paused, a devilish grin forming on her face. Hey, if Koizumi wanted a party, the more people the better, right? "Of course you guys can come. Do what you want." The girls all squealed and bowed again and again, thanking her endlessly.

"Oh, shut up!" Mikan snapped before swinging her arms and hurling forward, leaving the annoying girls in the dust. The girls waved and thanked her before Mikan was finally out of sight.

"God Mikan, you looked like you got attacked by a truck!" Nobara greeted, coming her hands through the brunette's hair.

"Oh this? I just got mauled by a bunch of freaks that wanted to go Koizumi's party," Mikan waved it off like it was nothing.

"You said no right?" Nobara asked, her nose cringed up in disgust.

"I said yes, Koizumi wants a full house right?" Mikan smirked. Nobara laughed and the two headed to their lunch table. Mikan's stomach growled in disapproval, she was starving from having to skip breakfast. Again. (a/n: Bad!! Breakfast is most important!)

"Hey," Anna and Nonoko greeted, both of them holding their chopsticks over the bento that they bought. Mikan nearly licked her lips in desire just staring at the food.

"You hungry?" Anna offered, Mikan stared at the box, nearly giving into temptation.

"Maybe later..." Mikan replied, her stomach was just dying for some Ramen. Yum. Well, she could just cut everyone else in the lunch line. She had the power to. But, not while _he_ was in line. She glared at the teenage boy that was easily making his way through the line. She sneered inwardly, stupid fangirls. He hasn't even gotten the privilege to cut in lines (a Top 8 privilege)!

"Mikan? Hello?" Misaki asked with a concerned expression on her face. Mikan quickly woke from her own little world and turned around to face them.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Who do you think will make it into the Top 8? I really don't want to lose all the good stuff. But I usually rank 8 and barely get in." Misaki frowned. Mikan nodded her head, she had never conversed with the red-head before they had all devised the plan, but she knew that she was pretty smart.

"You'll probably make it. Not many of those guys are that bright anyway." Mikan shrugged, snatching a can of soda from Hotaru and taking a sip. Hotaru twitched and pulled out a notepad, writing down the cost of the soda. The paper was labeled "Mikan's debt." Mikan sweat-dropped upon reading the title and handed the soda back to Hotaru before she decided to do something rash.

"I'm gonna get some food... and I'll get you a new soda," Mikan got up from her chair as Hotaru began crossing the soda's price off the list.

Money-obssesed.

--x--

"Here you go Hyuuga-sama! You can cut me!" a girl squealed, letting the boy in front of her. The teenager merely snorted in reply and walked right past her. He was going to cut her even if she didn't offer anyway. Pftt.

"This school." Natsume turned around to see Youichi right behind him. Impressive, the kid made it through the line as fast as he did. "Has too many fangirls." Youichi continued, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Tell me about it," Natsume replied taking the bento the lunch lady handed him and walked over to the cashier with Youichi following behind him. Natsume turned on his heel and headed towards the table, yes _the_ table. He is an idiot, really.

--x--

"What.. are YOU doing here?" Mikan hissed as Natsume pulled up a chair across from her at the lunch table.

"What? I'm pretty sure I can sit wherever I want." Natsume retorted, lifting the lid on his bento.

"No, you can't. This is _my_ table." Mikan replied as the girls at the table nodded their heads. Though they were head over heels insane for Natsume and his friends, they knew better than to defy Sakura Mikan. You just can't do that. Not at Alice Academy.

"Hn. I don't see your name on it." Natsume scoffed, picking at his rice.

"Um.." a girl fumbled around in her bag, pulling out a plaque with "Sakura Mikan + Co." elegantly carved onto it. Natsume's visage remained as stoic as ever, with merely a raised brow.

"Well? Scram." Mikan narrowed her eyes, her manicured hand slamming against the rich wood tabletop.

"That says '+Co.' I'm pretty sure I''m company." he smirked, resting his head in a tilted position in his hand. Some of the girls sighed dreamily, earning them a hard glare from Mikan.

"You're not _appreciated_ company. Now make like a tree, and get the hell out of here!" Mikan growled tapping her nails impatiently.

"And if I don't want to? But you know, I never knew you'd go as far as to make your own name plaque. Really, how highly do you think of yourself? Please do tell me, I'm sure it will entertain me," Natsume smirked. Steam blew out of Mikan's ears as her face turned red from anger.

"Oh, please, I'm sure your barbaric friends will entertain you plenty!" She rebuked, raising her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Hey, that's your brother you're talking about," Natsume replied nonchalantly, earning him a dreamy sigh from the girls at the table (excluding Mikan). Mikan scolded under her breath and gave them a reprimanding glare. Hotaru and the others snickered behind their hands as the other girls quickly jumped back in their seats and got their act together. Mikan turned away from them and rolled her eyes, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. She glared at Natsume from the corner of her eyes, he replied with a knowing smirk. She huffed and turned her attention to the walls of the canteen. No way was he going to derive her of her lunch table.

"Oi, Mikan." Hotaru called out, she stuck her hand out. Mikan stared at her hand with a confused expression.

"Soda," Hotaru stated, Mikan quickly responded by pulling the soda out of her bag and handing it to her. Mikan turned to Aoi.

"Do you have the stuff?" Mikan asked, everyone gasped, leading to Mikan's confusion. She replied with a raised brow, then realization struck.

"Oh, god! I'm not talking about drugs!" Mikan replied flabbergasted, she slammed her hands on the table and shook her head. Aoi rummaged through her gigantic bag before pulling out a huge pile of books.

"Woah! What's that?" Sumire asked, she was surprised that the Sakura Mikan would read so much.

"The notes I took last year. Aoi borrowed them to make copies so she could do well this year." Mikan shrugged, taking the large pile of books from the raven haired girl.

"Afraid that I'll do better than you on the tests?" Natsume smirked, tossing his lunch into a trash can a few feet away. Most of the girls at the table sighed in admiration, watching him with star struck eyes. Mikan rolled her eyes, this was exactly why she needed the other girls. These ones fall so easily. If only they knew what a jerk he was. A big, stupid, jerk.

--x--

Mikan yawned and stretched, thrusting her arms backward, paying no mind to whoever she might hit. Especially since it would have been Natsume anyway. She rubbed her eyes, which were tired from testing.

"Alright everyone, the test results will be up next week. You're dismissed for the rest of the day. Don't forget you will all have tomorrow off as a rest after exams," Students whooped in celebration. They stood from their seats and walked to the door, taking their leave. Mikan sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her brows furrowed in frustration as her eyes blinked shut, she didn't understand the last two questions; she had a bad feeling those two questions would cost her. A lot.

"Worried that you failed?" a voice asked with a smug tone. Mikan opened her eyes, only to see a sight that gave her the urge to punch something. Particularly, someone, someone who was staring right at her.

"But you know, failings okay." Natsume smirked. Mikan snarled her lips and shot up, barely missing head-butting Natsume's chin. She cursed inwardly, having missed the chance to dislocate his jaw.

"I'll let you know, I did perfectly fine." She retorted before grabbing her bag and storming out the door. Natsume chuckled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Snippy," Natsume said to himself before stepping out the door, only to find Youichi leaning against the door frame, Tsubasa next to him.

"Yo! Not making much progress now are ya'?" Tsubasa chuckled knowingly, after all, he was eavesdropping the whole time.

"Hn. I don't need to report my progress to you,"

"Really Andou, you really are stupid. Haven't you seen all the progress he's made?" Youichi added in nonchalantly. Both Natsume and Tsubasa turned to him, waiting for his explanation. Youichi raised an brow, his left hand wrapped around her backpack strap.

"She's talking to him, isn't she?"

"Ohhh, yeah."

--x--

Mikan stormed out of the classroom, mumbling incoherent things under her breath. A fire of rage flared within her, Natsume knew exactly how to light a fire under her. She brushed past a first-year, nearly knocking him over. The first-year opened his mouth to complain until he saw that the person who almost ran him over was Sakura Mikan. She rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks, she spun on her heel and sent him a glare.

"Excuse me?" she asked daringly. The first-year gulped and bowed his head before running off in the other direction. Mikan put on an offended expression. Was she really that scary? She clicked her tongue before sharply turning around and going out to the parking lot. She walked over to Hotaru, Aoi, and Permy who were standing right by her car.

"So, you guys up for a party?" Mikan asked them (a/n: Not Luna's party.). The three of them nodded in agreement as they loaded onto Mikan's car. Mikan turned on the ignition and backed up, filing behind a black BMW. Mikan groaned in annoyance at the large line-up of cars. She swirled around the BMW and leaped forward, brushing past the car. From the corner of her eye she saw Natsume in the black BMW as he followed her actions and fished his way out of the traffic. Mikan glared into her rearview mirror before turning her attention back to the road. Hotaru leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"Where are the others?" Hotaru asked.

"Getting a ride with Nobara." Mikan replied, turning a sharp left. She parked in front of a white house. It wasn't huge, but it was still pretty damn big. Cars began to pile up behind her, all in a huge line full of people anticipating the "after testing" party. Mikan opened the door and stepped onto the cement pavement. She headed towards the ivory colored door with the other girls following. She smiled and waved in response to the ones who greeted her, even though she didn't know half of their names. She pushed open the door and was given a hug by the hostess. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember the girl's name, she only remembered Hotaru elbowed her and whispered the name to her.

"Hey! I love your house!" Mikan smiled. The girl nodded and thanked her, flattered by the comment.

"Now, where can I get a soda?" Mikan asked, the girl pointed to the left and went to go greet the other guests.

"And here I was, thinking that you drink alcohol at these parties..." Misaki mumbled, Mikan turned left and replied.

"Most people do, but I don't drink at these things. If you get drunk you'll make a fool out of yourself, like Koizumi does." Mikan rolled her eyes just thinking about Luna.

"Oh. I never though about that... But, I don't drink anyway." Aoi nodded thoughtfully as she grabbed a Cream Soda. Mikan reached to the bottom of the cooler and grabbed a Sprite. She wiped the extra water off with a paper towel and snapped the can open. She tipped the can upward and downed half the can.

"That felt so good." Mikan stated before plopping down on the couch without bothering to check who was already on it.

"So, you did want to sit next to me," a voice said, completely amused.

"You!" Mikan gasped, snapping to her left.

"Don't worry, I'd get excited if I saw me too," Natsume replied; leaning back on the sofa.

"Excited? Please, _hardly_ the right word for it." Mikan snorted, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh, so it's still partially the right word for it?" Natsume smirked. Mikan groaned in frustration and plopped back on the couch.

"I am in no mood to deal with you right now," Mikan replied with exasperation.

"Really now? So are you usually in the mood to see me?" Natsume's smirk grew wider. Oh how he loved mocking her.

"Hyuuga, don't you have some fangirl you have to go make faint or something?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Can't, most of them will fall into a coma if they faint again," Natusme replied casually. Mikan flared her nostrils at his comment. He is so full of himself!

"You are so.. UGH!"

"UGH? Is that the newest way of saying hot? Sigh, your creativity never seizes to amaze me," Natsume nodded thoughtfully before cringing his nose in disgust.

"Okay, never mind, scratch that last comment. I sounded like a obnoxious loser," Natsume added. Mikan stifled a giggle as she tried her best to narrow her eyes into a glare.

"Ah, see, you're laughing. Almost." Natsume grinned. Rare, yes? "Shall I go do a Drunk Luna Dance to force that laugh out?" At this, Mikan had to laugh. She couldn't help it, especially if it was to Luna's expense.

"Fine fine! Truce! But, for this one day only, after this, I'm back to hating you," Mikan informed him. Natsume nodded satisfied. A few hours of her not hating him was a start.

"So, how's life been?" Natsume replied.

"Like you don't already know," Mikan rolled her eyes, picking imaginary dirt from under her nails. Natsume frowned. He definitely remembered that gesture well. She was miserable.

"What happened, and who do I have to add to my hit list?"

"You have a hit list?" Mikan asked incredulously, she really hoped he was kidding.

"Money can do many things," Natsume smirked. Mikan sighed, boys are so strange.

"Alright, it's nothing big." Mikan sighed leaning back. To be honest, she missed talking to him, but she couldn't just forgive him. In fact, she still felt flames of anger every time she thought of him.

"Big? You mean giant, right?" Natsume frowned. Of course she wouldn't tell him. It was a one day truce. She probably still hated him.

"None of your business," Mikan replied, getting up from the chair.

"I'm gonna go." Mikan explained before she skipped off to Nobara, leaving Natsume on the sofa by himself. Nastume sighed and reached into the cooler, pulling out a drink. An alcoholic drink. (GASP! BAD BAD BAD!!)

"I need this," Natsume mumbled to himself, taking a swig of the beer.

--x--

"You know, you're really cute," Luna purred, running a finger along Natsume's chest. Natsume cringed his nose in disgust and pushed her off.

"That's gross." Natsume snorted. Luna frowned and folded her arms against her chest.

"I thought you'd be drunk after the 6th drink. I guess I was wrong."

"I'm not an idiot. A few drinks won't make me go insane." Natsume replied.

"Really? I'm sure you're already crazy." Luna smiled innocently. Natsume quirked a brow.

"Crazy for me," she purred, forcing a kiss on his lips.

"Ew. I did NOT need to see that." a voice drawled out in disgust. Natsume shoved Luna off her and got up to explain.

_Not again._

Rang through his head, his crimson eyes full of worry. His normally stoic expression showing panic and regret.

"Mikan, I can--"

"Hey, no need to explain. We're not together or anything," Mikan sneered, swiveling out of the room.

"Oh, did Mi-chan just give me permission to have you? Thank god! I don't need her making everyone hate me over a delicious boy like you. Now--" Luna was cut off when Natsume shoved her aside.

"Mikan, will you just listen to me?" Natsume insisted, following step-in-step with Mikan who paid him no heed.

"Polka, listen to me!" Natsume yelled when Mikan didn't reply. Mikan stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of the old nickname. She glanced around to make sure no one else was there before turning around.

"What do you want to explain to me Hyuuga?" Mikan sneered.

"She forced that kiss on me. I swear." Natsume explained.

"That's great! But, why should I care?" Mikan asked, tearms forming at the rims of her eyes.

"Mikan... I'm sorry..." Natsume apologized. "I was an idiot."

"No, I'm sorry, I was the one who was an idiot." Mikan paused. "I'm sorry that I clung to you, when you obviously hated me. I was the idiot because I didn't notice."

Natsume opened his mouth to deny her statement but he was cut off.

"_Natsume_, I'm so tired..." she whispered as the tears streaked down her cheeks. "I'm so tired of trying to understand you. I'm so sick of it. I'm giving up."

Natsume stared at her, speechless. Mikan wiped her tears and spoke up

"The truce is over. Just forget that anything happened, that's what I'm doing. I suggest you do the same."

Natsume watched as she fled, slipping away from his grasp. He clenched his fists and punched the wall.

"Natsumeeeee!" a high-pitched voice called out. Natsume snorted and walked away from Luna's voice.

--x--

"Mikan, you okay?" Aoi asked with worry as she caught sight of Mikan's bright red eyes.

"Yeah, stupid allergies," Mikan giggled. The girls frowned in disapproval at her lie, but everyone else just laughed and agreed.

"Mi-chan..." Anna started.

"I'll tell you guys later..." Mikan promised. Mikan sighed, she wanted to forget it. But, she has to explain to them. It would be bad if they thought she was weak and gave up.

--x--

(yes, I'm doing another chat scene! I'm sure you guys like it ;) )

Imaix0o: Alright. I'm here. Where's the money you promised?

IcePrincess: Uh.. I'll give it to you after?

Permilicious: Okay, Sakura, what's the story.

Mikanx3: Wait, I want everyone here first.

StrawberriesnAnnas: OMG! Mi-chan, are you alright?

Mikanx3: I am awesome 8) As always! LOL JK.

ChemistryUnMe: Lol.

FadedFire: Ah! We're getting off topic!

Redhairrocks: Alright Missy. Explanation. Now.

Mikanx3: Aw, it was nothing big. Just Hyuuga being his normal donkey self. Then I got to thinking about some stuff in the past and became sad.

FadedFire: Aww! Mi-chan!!

Imaix3: I'll give you a discount on my latest pain-inflecting invention to use on Hyuuga. :)

Mikanx3: You're too sweet Hota-chan :P!

Imaix3: Sweet? I know no such word. Except for pastries. Yum.

StrawberriesnAnnas-:I love to bake.

ChemistryUnMe: Anna makes the most amazinggg treats.

IcePrincess: Me want to try!

StrawberriesnAnnas: I'll make some. Lol.

Permilicious: Hm. I guess I'll cut the diet just for your cookies ;)

FadedFire: Pfftt. Screw the diet. :)

Mikanx3: Tsk. Tsk. MAKE ME AN EXTRA BATCH.

Imaix3: Ah yes. You love cookies.

Mikanx3: Hell yeah! Hey you remembered from elementary school!

Imaix3: How could I forget?

Imaix3: You still owe me 500¥ for those cookies.

Mikanx3: ...

Imaix3: :)

Redhairrocks: LMAO!

Permilicious: Haha. Interesting.

ChemistryUnMe: You remember many things.

IcePrincess: More like anything that has to do with money.

Imaix3: You all know me so well. I'll only charge 5000¥ for more info.

FadedFire: I'll pass?

Mikanx3: Where is Anna?

StrawberriesnAnnas: Ugh. Once sec. Yome is pestering me again! T.T!

Redhairrocks: OMG. Same. Andou is bugging the crap out of me!

Permilicious: Same with baldy.

ChemistryUnMe: Aww, Yuu-san is pretty sweet!

Mikanx3: Bwahaha! THE PLAN IS WORKING! And I don't even get why Yuu hangs out with those guys. He's too nice for them.

Imaix0o: I find Nogi as a very nice piece of merchandise. You know how much money I've been in just one week by selling his pictures to rabid fan girls?

Mikanx3: Uhhh...

Imaix0o: It's a lot of money. :)

FadedFire: Lmao. I should try that with my brother. I'd make more :)

Mikanx3: Hm.. I should try selling some of Youichi's pictures. The kid's racking up quite a fan club.

Mikanx3: Got to go, Ta Ta everyone!

_Mikanx3 has left the chat._

"I am so going to regret lying to them." Mikan groaned before plopping down on her bed.

--x--

(another chat? Aww mann.)

Shadywings: Yo, Yo, Yo!

Kokocrispies: Yoyo's are fun!

Natsume: Sigh.

Nogi316: Did you seriously just type sigh?

Natsume: These idiots are getting to me head.

SilverAce: I am so hurt. T.T

IInchouMan: Now now, settle down everyone!

Baldkid: Dude. You sound like Jinno.

SilverAce: Actually, Jinno-sensei makes a more constipated sound.

Kokocrispies: HAHA.

Shadywings: True dat!!

Natsume: Hn. I agree.

IinchouMan: :O! That's disrespectful for the teacher!

Nogi316: Wow. As Natsume would say, Sigh.

Natsume: As I would say. The fuck?

SilverAce: As Natsume would say. "Tch."

Baldkid: As Natsume would say "..."

Shadywings: As Jinno would say "BRRTTTT. COME OUT NUMBER 2!!"

Kokocrispies: Chyeahh.

IinchouMan: How rude.

Nogi316: Natsume, did something happen earlier?

Natsume: If you mean with Luna the slut. Then no. Of course not.

Kokocrispes: Oh... really?

IinchouMan: Sarcasm.

Kokocrispies: Ahh, I see.

SilverAce: ... My sister just thought of selling my pictures to rabid fangirls.

Natsume: Join the club.

Nogi316: Mine are already being sold to rabid fangirls!!

Kokocrispies: I hope you got your rabies shot.

Shadywings: I hope you have the animal-control on speed dial.

Baldkid: I hope you wear your running shoes.

IinchouMan: I hope the girls eat you.

Nogi316:...

Natsume:...

SilverAce:...

IinchouMan: Uhh.. I mean, I hope you all make it through this safely!

Shadywings: I think I need to sleep. I thought I just saw Tobita kill a fly.

Shadywings left the chat

Nogi316: I think I'm having hallucinations.

Nogi316 left the chat

SilverAce: Never knew you had it in you.

SilverAce left the chat

Natsume: Was the morbid?

Natsume left the chat

Baldkid: I am speechless.

Baldkid left the chat

Kokocrispies: Dude, you rock 8)!

Kokocrispies left the chat.

IinchouMan: Hey guys, sorry, my brother was using the computer.

IinchouMan: ... Guys?

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

To Be Continued

--x--x--x--x--x--x--

Screen name guide:

Mikanx3- Mikan

Imaix0o- Hotaru

IcePrincess- Nobara (cause of her alice!)

StrawberriesnAnnas- Anna

ChemistryUnMe- Nonoko (her alice!)

Permilicious- Permy :) Cause her hair.

FadedFire- Aoi (because her alice faded away)

Redhairrocks- Misaki cause her hair.

me: I don't want this story to be too long, so the big climax is gonna come soon!

Koko: Aw, why not too long?

me: Well, take Ranked for an example. I dragged that on and on, and I am SOO tired of it!

Koko: Ah I see... Please Review!

me: 10 reviews at minimum like usual. BUT, this was a very long chapter (even though I promised it would be long) I would be rather saddened if I only got 10 reviews for it... and when I'm saddened I tend not to write that much ;) Yes, I am a review whore.


	9. Liars Never Prosper

me: I love you guys so much. You know that? Thank you so much for the reviews!!

Hotaru: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: I don't feel like rambling today.

_My Wonderful Reviewers:_

_Mysticchowz- Lol, me? Updating soon? Righttt. LOL! I'll try._

_Sakura-hime246- No, no, you're the nice one. Lol! And awwww, sorry for making you cry :(! I purely wrote that depressing part out of my own emotions... lol. It's official. This story is so totally dedicated to you. :) _

_claireponcherrii- Don't worry, they'll get together :)_

_pearlgirl710-I LOVE COOKIESSS!! Hehe.. a million reviews? Aw! So kind :)_

_Vione- I hate Luna too!!_

_K-queen- Lol, I really didn't intend for it to be sad. But it really did come across that way._

_Vanillacottoncandy- LOL! I hope mice devour her too :)_

_akerue- LOL. Stupid moon. :)_

_Irumi Kanzaki- YES!! All of us people here should start an Anti-Luna club!_

_EzMouse- Lol, no worries, no pressure :) Yeah, I was pretty upset when I was writing some parts, I didn't feel like reading over it... I usually read over them. But that's cause they're usually short :) _

_SpringFairy15- YES. Someone who understands my review-whore-ness! Lol! I'm glad it gave you a kick-start to your day :)_

_chris3169512- I'm glad you like them :)_

_k0nek0- I LOVE CREAM SODA!! IT'S MY LIFEEEE. You know what I hate? I hate root beer. _

_Ninjah Keewi- lol. thingy majigers. I used to say that all the time before my friends made me stop saying it. They got annoyed with me saying it over and over again. xD!_

_tima9992003- yay! I rock someone's socks :)_

_R3ig3N-H1m3- Okay, question. Did you review 2 chapters ago? Cause I think I forgot to list your name last time!! OMGGG. I'm so sorry if I did!! And i'm glad you like the chats :)_

_MaRsHmaLLoW-chan35- my thoughts exactly. :)_

_freedec12- That my dear friend, is my evil plot development. Who knows, maybe not telling the truth could lead to a good climax? You see where I'm going, don't you? :)_

_Lobaa- I'm glad you like it :)_

_Celz.-LOL. BANZAI! Tsubasa can be pretty annoying in my story. lol._

_ninistar- thank you! :) They'll be together soon, don't worry!_

_krishaNe- Aw, thank you :)! _

Holy crap. That was a chapter in itself. :)

Chapter 9: Liars never prosper.

(My ideal for this story : 13 chapters.)

"Hey, woah. Calm." Natsume retorted as Anna brushed past him, nearly knocking him to the floor; leaving him to save himself with lightening fast reflexes.

"Please. You don't have the right to tell me to calm you stupid jerk!" Anna sneered; Nonoko and Sumire lining up behind her.

"What did I do to you Pink-head?" Natsume questioned. Anna growled dangerously , making Natsume back up.

Note to self: No nicknames for Pink-head if you like your head on your neck.

"I'll tell you what you did, Mr. I-don't-brush-my-hair, YOU are a freaking jerk that has nothing better to do than to upset Mi-chan!" Mr. I-don't-brush-my-hair? Well, of course. Guys use combs.

"What are you talking about? I tried to tell her that Luna kissed me, not the other way around," Natsume snorted in response, taking a seat on the front top of his car.

"Wait, what? You kissed Luna?!" Sumire shrieked in horror. Natsume quirked a brow.

"Yeah. That's why she was upset, right?" The three girls exchanged looks.

"... But I don't get it. Why would she be upset anyway? Mi-chan doesn't like you, she never did, right? That's why you guys hate each other..." Nonoko tried to confirm.

"She's my ex." Natsume replied, how did they not know these things if they were her best friends? The girls gasped and exchanged looks of hurt and horror.

"She was using us!"

"Well, she kind of admitted that in the first place."

"Yeah! But she said it was for the better of the female population! Not for her own personal revenge!"

"And she lied to us last night!" The girls huffed, their eyes burning with betrayal and hurt.

"She better have a good reason..." Anna murmured before the three of them stalked off.

(Uh-oh spaghetti-o's!)

--x--

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" Narumi ordered as he entered the room.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" he asked. No one replied. Instead, footsteps heard outside the door and the door slid open.

"Sorry I'm late." Mikan nodded in apology before taking her seat. She pulled out her phone to text Luna, wanting to question her about the party's change of date.

"I'm going to hand out your test results now! Please come up when I call your name!" Mikan sighed nervously.

_My rents' delayed their trip until next week. Need to wait till then. I hope you can still go!! If you can't, I'll change the date again._

_Loves ya' like no other!!_

_-Luna :)_

"Sakura Mikan!" Narumi called out. Mikan walked to the gloss-finished podium and took her test results from him.

"Ready?" Natsume smirked as she returned to her seat.

"Whenever you are," Mikan glared. They opened their cards simultaneously. Mikan stared at her 99. She sighed in relief, he had to get at least 100 to beat her.

"Well then, either we tie, or I win," Natsume explained triumphantly, waving his 100 with his right hand. Mikan stared at his card horrorstricken, she stared at the golden 1 etched onto the bottom left corner of his card. She looked down at her own report, only to be met by a silver 2. She crumpled the ridges of the paper in anger.

Number 2.

Always.

Why was he always a step ahead of her? No matter how hard she tried?

"What did you get?" Mikan gritted her teeth, questioning Hotaru who had just sauntered through the door without a care and taken her report from the teacher.

"98.5. I forgot an equation in the math section. Cost me 1.5 points." Hotaru replied, handing the bronze colored 3 to her.

"I wonder who got 4..." Mikan pondered.

"I did." Mikan turned around and found herself looking at Ruka's smiling face.

" I see..."

"It seems that red-head and I here got 7 and 8!" Tsubasa grinned boyishly as he took a seat next to Ruka, pointing to Misaki who sat in the row in front of Mikan.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Misaki sighed, staring at her 8.

"Then... what about 5 and 6? Surely Tobita is one of those."

"Unfortunately, I am number 9." Yuu sighed. Koko and Mochu grinned apologetically. Yuu had been too busy worrying about the two during the test than to give it his best.

"Sorry dude," Koko grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah man. We didn't mean to.. but, in my defense, Yome threw the paper ball at me first," Mochu defended.

"It quite alright," Yuu sighed.

"So, I'm guessing the other two are second-year or first-year." Ruka nodded.

"Well, we'll find out, we have to all meet after homeroom anyway,"

--x--

"Anna-chan!" Koko said cheerfully, taking a seat next to the aggravated pink-haired girl.

"Yome," Anna grunted, her head in her palm. She was too lazy to get out of her seat, which meant she would just have to deal with Koko. Though, it wasn't so hard anymore, he had, as much as she denied it, grown on her.

"Woah. This is weird. You didn't leave yet. 5 seconds," Koko whistled. "New record."

"Yome," Anna warned, stuffing her head into her arms as she crossed them on the desk.

"What's wrong?" Koko questioned. Anna turned her head to face him. Well... since he offered.

"How do you feel about liars?" Anna asked. Koko's eyes widened slightly from shock that she actually responded but he quickly recovered.

"I think that they never prosper," Koko nodded.

"I thought the saying was 'cheaters never prosper,'" Anna frowned.

"Well it is," Koko shrugged, "But I think lying is kind of like cheating. You're cheating people when you lie," Koko frowned.

"Hm. That makes sense, I like your style." Anna murmured, stuffing her face back between her arms.

"Cool! Does that means we're friends?" Anna snorted in response.

"Sure." Anna rolled her eyes but cracked a smile.

--x--

Aoi sat nervously in her seat, staring at the envelope of her test. She had been staring at it for at least 5 minutes now, she was perfectly clear of that. It was just that her arm refused to move and actually open the god dang thing.

"Do you always stare at envelopes for no reason? Or are they pretty?" A voice snorted. Aoi turned around and sighed when she was met with gray-blue-ish eyes.

"Can you be anymore like my brother?" Aoi sighed. Youichi quirked a brow.

"Can you be anymore different than my sister?" Aoi frowned at this. Mikan was pretty, smart, popular, stylish, and athletic.

Jeez, thanks for the compliment. Aoi hmphed and turned away from him. Youichi's brows furrowed in confusion. What did he say this time?

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Youichi rolled his eyes as Aoi's eyes quirked and reached over for her envelope. Her crimson eyes scanned down the sheet, checking all her test scores before finally reaching her ranking. Her eyes danced in excitement as she stared at the red 6.

"What did you get?" Aoi asked, completely forgetting about his previous comment.

Youichi yawned as he dangled the 5 in front of her.

"Wow! You must be really smart!" Aoi smiled. Youichi stared at her before shrugging.

"You too." Youichi replied. Aoi blushed a furious shade of red as she looked down on her books. Youichi sighed and took the seat next to her.

"Wake me up when we have to go to that meeting thing,"

"O-oh, okay."

--x--

"Hyuuga." Mikan growled as she stood outside the room where the Special Stars were supposed to meet. She glared at Natsume as she pulled her backpack forward on her shoulder.

"Sakura." Natsume snorted in response, taking a step forward at the same time as Mikan to enter the room.

"Uh, move?" Mikan asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Uh," Natsume said, mimicking her tone before returning to his normal tone. "I can't. Your fat trapped me in here,"

"Oh, you're so funny!" Mikan jabbed, desperately trying to push her way into the room. Natsume being his stubborn self shoved forward too, balancing out the force and dubbing them both unable to move.

Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi, Aoi, Ruka, and Hotaru all stared in amusement as the two of them pushed and shoved. Jinno sighed, shaking his heads in disappointment.

"I told you not to let both of them in together," Jinno scolded the vice principal that hid behind a chair.

"I-I'm s-so sor-sorry Jin-Jin sensei!" The vice principal sobbed.

"Don't call me that. That's just weird Vice-Principal-san!" Jinno scolded.

"Oh, youth!" Narumi cheered, a heart dancing above him.

"Shut up!" Mikan and Natsume growled at him before resuming their fight through the door.

Everyone sighed before dropping their heads dramatically on their tables.

_Another couple's quarrel. _

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

To Be Continued

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

me: I know I said that this chapter would be longer, but I decided that you guys would be happy too if I updated sooner. Was I right? ;) If I'm not... just ask for a longer chapter next time, but I make no promises. I have more finals next week. Then, I'm going on a trip after that. I won't be updating much... not that I ever update that much anyway.

Koko: 10 reviews, 10 reviews, yes?

me: Just remember, reviews inspire me to write! :)


	10. Kick Contests and Jaws

me: Yes, yes, yes. It's official. You guys rock my world.

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: I hate how there's a rule that requires us to state the obvious.

ANYWAYYY. Sorry for the late update. A month goes by a lot faster than you think :)

Koko: It's true.

me: :) OMG. Has anyone else read chapter 98 and 99? I'm gonna like, die if GA has a sad ending. the manga is turning sooo darkkk. it reminds me of Pita Ten. Sweet funny anime. Really dark manga. Not to be a spoiler or anything.. feel free to skip this short sentence. my poor ruka, hotaru, and tsubasaaaa. :(!! I read the summary and then the chinese scans for 98. I was like. AHHHHHH.

Moving on!

_This story is in dedication to_

**Sakura-hime246 & SpringFairy15**

_Cause they're like, two of the awesomest people I've ever encountered in my life. They're super duper supportive with long reviews and reviews everytime! :) If I ever met either you in real life, I'd give you a hug. Though, that might be a little weird to have a random stranger give you a hug. I'd be pretty freaked out. :) _

**My Wonderful Reviewers**

krishaNe- Aw, thank you :)

Vione- Hehe, I love writing the parts where they fight :)

Vanillacottoncandy-Lol. Well, it's a good way for Mikan to get mad :)

Sakura-hime246- You rock my socks. Period. And thank you :)

akerue- Hehe, I decided it was time for Anna to stop hating him. Anna's just not a hating person. Well. That's contradicted in this chapter. xD

chris3169512- It's quite alright. They'll get along soon enough.

h2o-lol! Thanks for all the reviews! And I was trying to make their relationship very inconsistent and strange. It makes them love each other more :)

Skelex- I would pumble him too :)

EzMouse- Yay! Thank you for understanding the shortness :)

Irumi Kanzaki- Me too :( But, hey, that's drama for you. :)

pinksapphire- Aw, thank you! I'll try to keep the stuff good. But, I'm a very inconsistent person, so no promises. Lol.

MaRsHmaLLoW-chan35- I'm actually troubled about the relationship. I don't want to displease readers, but I have an idea that'll turn this story into a story with a climax. But I'm afraid people won't like it... O.O

SpringFairy15- UHH. I actually don't remember. I'm pretty sure you're right. OH WELL. Let's pretend that never happened :) I'll need to look for it and edit it. lol.

wakakakakaa- YES. I HATE LUNA. I made her a total Mikan kiss-up in this story. Just because I decided that Luna was in need of a personality change. :) And aw. I was trying to keep it as far from S.A. as possible. Oh well. :)

k0nek0- You're making me jealouss! I can't find cream soda ANYWHERE! THE MARKET TOOK IT AWAY. I was mad. lol. Thanks for reviewing :)

pearlgirl710- Sigh. Sadly, since when do friends fully trust each other? :( Thanks for reviewing AND THE COOKIES. :)

K-queen- I've done the same thing. I used to review like, everything. Now, I'm too lazy to. Lol.

lily rock- Thank you. :)

iimAdoRKabLe- Writing! :)

xoxoxoilgaxoxoxo- Aw, thank you! ;) I wanted to e-mail you back to tell you when I was gonna update but my comp was being messed and wouldn't let me x(

Little Girl Light-chan- You'll find out how she fixes it soon! :)

skyblu629- haha. Natsume's just so versatile :) (actually, not really at all O.O) LMAO and I actually think he's really similar to Hitsugaya Toshiro from Bleach too! :)

me: And to make my ramblings a little longer... I'm impressed by clamp. I thought they use Sakura and Syaoran for 3 different series cause they liked the characters. But recently in Tsubasa, it seems that it isn't that way. It's actually all one big story connected together. Like in chapter 188 (i think) it showed the payment as the star wand. See? Sorry if that spoiled anything. I just had to get it off my chest.

**Chapter 10: Kicking and Jaws**

"Well. Now that everyone has successfully made it through the door," Jinno cleared his throat, glaring at the two students that had wasted 15 minutes fighting over who would go in first.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if SOMEONE had heard of 'Ladies First'" Mikan retorted.

"Oh? There was no lady in that situation. I only saw a immature little girl." Natsume replied nonchalantly. Mikan clicked her tongue and hmphed, turning her head the other way.

"Moving on!" Jinno roared. Yes, Jinno roars. "You 8 have been selected as Special Stars for scoring highest on the exams. And it's clearly not based on your maturity levels." Jinno sneered, shooting another glare to Natsume and Mikan. Jinno began explaining the things they had to do while everyone just sort of tuned him out. Mikan kicked Natsume under the table and looked away, quietly whistling to herself. Natusme glared at her and kicked her back. And thus began, a kicking contest. Oh, the immaturity.

--x--

Mikan stormed out the door the second the meeting ended. Well, more like she _limped _out the door. Why did Hyuuga have to kick so hard? She tsked in annoyance as she walked into her home ec. class. The last class before lunch. She stopped in horror as she watched Anna smear frosting all over Koko's face, giggling and screaming. Which meant only one thing. Flirting. She gasped, clearly offended.

"Traitor." She growled. She took her seat where a group of A-listers automatically gathered around her.

"Do me a favor. Get Anna over here." She instructed one of the girls. The girl nodded and walked over to Anna. Mikan watched as the girl tapped Anna on her shoulder and Anna turned around, her face covered with sprinkles and frosting. Anna's grin turned into a frown as the girl pointed to Mikan.

"What?" Anna rudely asked.

"I thought you didn't like Koko?" Mikan asked like in a tone that a friend would use, ignoring Anna's rudeness.

"What? I'm not allowed to like one of the guys but _you_ are?" Anna snorted. Mikan's jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, please. Stop playing dumb." Sumire said from behind her. Mikan looked up to where Sumire was seated above her.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan questioned again.

"Figure it out yourself." Nonoko said, showing up behind Anna. The 3 girls walked away, leaving Mikan in bemusement.

"Oh my gosh. Those losers are sooo rude." A random a-lister said.

"Totally! What dorks!" Another one agreed. Mikan rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Whatever. There's no law that I have to be nice to them." She replied. She would be fine without those 3. No problem. Right?

--x--

"You know." Youichi started. Aoi looked up from her notebook that she had placed on the lab table to take notes on the chemicals boiling in the beakers. By some chance, they had ended up as lab partners.

"I know...?" Aoi said to get him to continue. Youichi quirked a brow and pointed to her backpack.

"Your math book's on fire..." He replied indifferently. Aoi shrieked as she pulled out the math book and poured her water bottle on it, extinguishing the fire.

"Um. Thanks. I guess." Aoi thanked as she blew the smoke away from her face.

"No problem." Youichi replied, picking up the beaker to examine it. Aoi stared with wide eyes.

"Um. Isn't that like, hot?" Aoi questioned.

"Not as hot as me." Aoi chuckled before she broke out laughing.

"What?" Youichi asked with a raised brow.

"It's just... that was so out of character!" Aoi laughed, clutching her stomach. Youichi sighed as his lab partner covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop laughing. At least he liked her laugh.

--x--

"Hey." Ruka greeted as he took a seat next to Hotaru in the library. The girl looked up from her nanotechnology text book and stared at him, trying to remember who he was and why he dared to interrupt her reading during free period.

"Oh. It's the boy with the jaw disorder." Hotaru stated monotonously. A question mark literally flew out of Ruka's head. When did he develop a jaw disorder?

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed, returning her attention back to her book.

Ruka pursed his lips in boredom and lifted his head up to the ceiling. In desperation to find something to talk about he clacked his pen against the table.

Clack.

Hotaru twitched.

Clack.

Ruka blew a strand of hair away from his face.

Clack.

Hotaru clenched her fist against the book.

Clack.

Ruka sighed.

Clack.

Hotaru crumpled page 198 of Nanotechnology 101.

_Clack_.

Ruka later on walked into lunch with a bruise on his cheek that was shaped oddly like a Baka Gun bullet.

"Dude. That's one big bruise." Natsume winced as he took a seat next to his blond best friend.

"Hint. Never interrupt Imai Hotaru while she's reading." Ruka replied, pressing an ice pack against his cheek.

"Will do," Natsume replied.

"She seriously gave me a jaw disorder." Ruka muttered under his breath.

"You say something?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nothing." Ruka replied. Natsume looked around the table and paused when he found 3 usually empty chairs filled.

"Why are they sitting here?" Natsume jabbed a fork in Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko's direction.

"Long story, don't feel like explaining it to Mr. I-don't-brush-my-hair," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well, guys comb their hair actually." Koko grinned, earning him a punch from Anna. Natsume smirked. Exactly what he thought the first time she called him that. Natsume looked at the table on the other side of the table. Like usual, Sakura Mikan's lunch table was overloaded and people even resorted to sitting on the floor. But, the it girl paid no attention to those people. She was too busy glaring holes into his head. He looked back over to the 3 girls who had joined his table. He sighed. It's going to be even harder to get her to forgive him _now_.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

To Be Continued

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

me: I know, it was short :( But my creativity juices are low.

Koko: ha. creativity juice.

me:...

Koko: 10 reviews please? :)

me: I'll be your best frienddd if you review!! :)!


	11. Make Your Own Chances

me: I bet some of you thought that this was just a author's note :) I mean, really, me? updating this soon? there's a catch. but guess what? There is no catch!! :) I really DID update this early.

koko: :)

hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

Koko: I get something else to do! Yay!!

me: Then say itt.

Koko: In dedication to SpringFairy15 and Sakura-hime246

me: The reviewer section has been moved to the bottom.

And I warn you. I'm terrible at writing mushy stuff.

Now, I need to clear something up. The antagonist here isn't Luna. I decided when I made this story, that I would make Luna a good person, even though she's a bitch in the manga :) The antagonist and protagonist is Mikan because she's fighting against herself and her feelings. This is a self vs. self story. Hope that cleared some stuff up :)

This is the second last chapter. I don't plan on writing an epilogue. But, if someone wants one.. just tell me :)

**Chapter 11: Make Your Own Chances**

Math. The most dreaded hell of all. At least, for Sakura Mikan it was. She groaned and slammed her head against the glossed wooden table, her only comfort being that Luna's party was tonight. Not that that was very comforting. She turned her head at the familiar sound of metal scratching against the tile floor. She stared at her neighbor and blinked.

"What? Anna didn't tell you what happened?" Mikan snorted, suspicious to why Hotaru would sit down next to her.

"She did." Hotaru replied simply, opening her textbook and starting the warm-up.

"Then you're sitting next to me... why?" Mikan questioned.

"Because I already knew about you and Hyuuga?" Hotaru rolled her eyes. She had known them before this even happened.

"Oh." Mikan replied, nodding her head.

"So. You and Aoi are pretty much the only ones on my side?" She added.

"Mm. There's Harada. And there's always Ibaragi." Hotaru yawned.

"Glad to know someone's on my side."

"You know. If you explained to them what happened and give them some time. They'll be on your side too." Hotaru replied.

"Please. She wouldn't give me the chance to explain."

"Sometimes." Hotaru started, shutting her book. "You need to make your own chances."

--x--

Mikan exhaled, blowing her bangs out of her face in the process. She nervously tapped her fingernails against the table, one by one.

Pinky. Ring Finger. Middle Finger. Pointer Finger. Thumb.

She sighed and got up, walking over to Hyuuga Natsume's lunch table. Her seat mates watched in awe before shrugging it off and turning back to their lunches that had remained untouched till now.

"Anna, Permy, Nonoko. We need to talk." Mikan said.

"What, are you gonna force us?" Anna snorted.

"No. It's up to you." Mikan replied, clenching her eyes shut.

The three girls exchanged glances before getting up and grabbing Mikan's wrist, dragging her elsewhere.

"You have 5 minutes." Anna said, glancing at her watch as the three girls entered the bathroom. Mikan took a seat on the couch before explaining.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you guys that Natsume and I used to be an item. I gave you a different reason for why we were doing this. But, in all honesty, I wasn't just lying to you guys. I was so into lying to myself and being in denial, that I thought, maybe I had completely gotten over him. But I'm stupid." Mikan explained, a tear escaping her eyes as she said the last sentence. "I'm not over him. I never will be."

There was a pause and the bathroom remained silent. Mikan sat up and wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied. I'm sorry that I hurt you. But, you're my friends now, and I hate being in fights with my friends. So, you guys can do what you want. You can date those guys and you can sit with him. Just, please, don't be mad at me. I beg you, it hurts too much."

The three girls exchanged glances and sighed.

"Mi-chan." Nonoko gave the auburn girl a hug.

"It is partially our fault, we never gave you a chance to explain before storming off." Sumire rubbed the back of her head.

"But." Anna said.

"You did hurt our feelings." Anna stared at her shoes, a hand rolled up to her chin.

"We forgive you. Just, give us some time. We need to sort things out. Especially about the guys." Anna smiled. Mikan smiled back and gave the pink haired girl a hug.

"Hey! I'm the only one who doesn't get a hug?" Sumire joked.

"Awww! Permyyyyyyyy!" And with that, Mikan tackled the girl with a bear hug.

"One more thing." Anna said. Mikan stared at her hopefully.

"You do love Hyuuga. Right?" Mikan bit her lip and looked down, pondering her answer. She looked up and straight into Anna's eyes.

"Yes, I do."

--x--

10:00 P.M.

Mikan waved to random people that she didn't know who had nearly tackled her with welcomes as she entered Luna's "humble abode." Humble her ass. Luna's house was nearly as big as Mikan's.

The party had just started an hour ago and it was already absolutely insane. People gathered around the staircase as Luna began her "Drunk Luna Dance,"

Everyone laughed and pointed, many people pulling out their cameras.

"Hn." Mikan heard next to her. Her nearly gasped in shock. That could only mean two people. Her brother, or Hyuuga Natsume. And seeing that the person next to her was a full head taller, she took it that it was the latter. She thought of what she had said to Anna earlier and blushed to a slight tint of pink. Natsume looked over to the girl next to him to find that her face was slightly pink and she donned a frown. Maybe she was already drunk? Natsume shrugged.

"Drunk or something?" Natsume leaned to his left and asked. Mikan stiffened at the sudden question. She turned around, only to find that their noses touched. She blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Wah? Wait. No. Why?" God she hoped her breath smelled good.

Natsume lifted a finger and pointed to her face, a smirk already attached.

"You're red." Mikan turned around and blushed even further.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered back before walking away. Natsume stood upright and scratched his head. She was acting strange.

--x--

11:45 P.M.

Midnight was approaching and she still hadn't talked to Natsume about what she promised Anna, Nonoko, and Permy she would. Mikan bit her lip and wandered up the stairs in search for him. When she reached the top, her foot got caught and she nearly tripped. She inwardly cursed and walked forward, glaring at the slight rise in the floor.

She took a right, running her hands along the darkened hallway. She stopped and looked into an open door. She went in and pulled Luna off at the same time Natsume shoved her off.

"Get off!" Natsume growled, shoving Luna off him.

"Ohhh. But you're so cuteee!" Luna slurred, pink in the face from liquor. Natsume rolled his eyes and looked away, surprised to find an auburn haired girl clutching Luna's hand like she was gonna rip it off.

"He's mineeeeeee." Luna slurred.

"No. He's not." Mikan said, patting Luna on the head.

"Mikan, I--" He was interrupted.

"I've come to the belief... that, I was wrong the first time to hold onto it for so long. And the second and now... third time as well, are Luna's doing." Mikan stuttered, red in the face.

"And I well. Uh," Tears rolled down her cheek as she dropped Luna's hand. She reached up and touched a tear. Her jaw slacked as she realized that she was crying. She must of looked so ugly. She shut her eyes and ran out of the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Natsume called, he stepped forward, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her leg. Luna sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No. I need to talk to her." Luna replied completely sober. "And I promise. I'm not going to bitch slap her."

Mikan exhaled, not even realizing that she had barely breathed that whole time. She crouched down where she was, which was close to the stairs but not quite. She felt like such an idiot. From the corner of her eye she saw Luna walked over and she got up and walked away to the stairs, ready to descend.

"Wait." Luna said, showing no signs of being drunk.

"Weren't you drunk?" Mikan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No." Luna bit her lip. "It's just. I pretend I am every year, because well.."

"You want attention?" Mikan finished for her.

"Yeah.." Luna replied, her voice filled with shame. She leaned against the staircase and Mikan stood in front of her. "It's just. Look. I hope you're happy with Natsume. I kinda knew he loved you the whole time. I'm sorry. I tried forcing him onto me. Which, obviously, didn't work."

Luna smiled sheepishly, handing her a handkerchief. Mikan reached out to grab it, only to get her foot caught in the same bump that she tripped on earlier, this time around she wasn't so lucky. She lunged forward and fell, rolling down the stairs. Luna gasped and reached out to grab her hand to stop her from falling, only to just miss her.

"Mikan!" Luna cried, everyone turned around, just in time to see Mikan falling and Luna's arm extending out, making it look like Luna had shoved her. Girls began whispering to each other as the ones that actually owned a brain went to check up on Mikan. Natsume rushed right past Luna and straight to Mikan.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Her! She shoved her!" A girl said, pointing at Luna.

"What!? No! I didn't! I--" Luna defended, shocked and confused.

"You promised." Natsume snorted. He picked Mikan up bridal style and barked out commands.

"Well?! What are you all standing here for!? Get a towel of something! She's bleeding! Someone call 911!" Natsume looked down when something clutched his shirt.

"Natsume... it hurts." She whimpered.

"Where?"

"My arm." She opened her eyes and looked at her elbow, only to wince at the blood.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

To Be Continued

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

me: Hmmmm. How was this for a second last chapter?

natsume: Too rushed.

me: Oh shut up.

Koko: 10 reviews??

me: Speaking of reviews...

My Wonderful Reviewers

dominiqueanne- For once, I did just that :D!

skyblu629- Teehee. No one's gonna turn :) The stories almost over. lol.

Vanillacottoncandy- Haha. That's all the romance they're gonna get. :( Sadly.

Neko246- Lol. Yay! :) Well, it was for the better good of the story. Though it didn't last long.

SpringFairy15- If there's a shortage, I think there's a creativity juice stealer :O Cause when I started this new story (which I'm gonna post when I'm done with this one) I couldn't get anything out of my idea. I'm like, wtfff. :) And your reviews are super duper special!! They make me feel so much better. I literally sit there grinning like a maniac when I read them. Then my mom tells me that I'm psycho and I should get off this weird website and go do something else, like shop. xD And yay!! (Dances around with you too)

pearlgirl710- lol, it's an act cause she wants to look tough. I think we all do it :D

Sakura-hime246- Aww, I'm glad that it was brilliant :) And no problem, you guys definitely deserve it! :) I think you two are the major reasons why I never felt tired of writing this story :)!

chris3169512- Haha. Not with them. Just a misconception with Luna is all.

Lycrea- Haha. That's funny. Cause in the real story, they were 10! (Though, now 11)

dragon-blazer- Yeahhhh! I updated soon!! :)

Irumi Kanzaki- Hehe. She cleared things up :)

wakakakakaa- OHHH. Okay. Yay! ;) And the chinese scans are up now :) Though it's pointless for that cause the english scans are up too xD!

rubberball- Lol, I'm glad that there was humor to it :) I love humor.

Little Girl Light-chan- LOLOL. I especially loved that part myself as well :)

k0nek0- :O! Our chinatown doesn't have it!! :( Major boo!! But I did get some when I was in the airport when I went on vacation a few weeks ago. But it was gross :(

Autumn Aremega- OMGG. LOLL!! Aww, thanks for the creativity juices! :) Haha. I jump and squeal when people update when they haven't in a long time too! My parents seriously think I'm psycho xD

mistu-miyu-tiff- Aww, thanks :)

akerue- Immaturity!! You know, adults tell me that I'm really mature. And i'm just like.. BAHAHAHA. YEAHH RIGHTTT. I'M JUST BEING IMMATURE IN MY HEAD. :) Anyway. Yeahh..

BabyLinn- Lol. Aw. Thanks :)


	12. Clarification

me: It's here

me: It's here. This is it. You guys ready? Because I kid you not. I am absolutely miserable. I'm MISERABLE. I'm dying here. I'm sad to see this story go. It's definitely my favorite out of the ones I've written. Hm. :(

Koko: The FINAL chapter.

me: Yes yes yes. Only two people wanted an epilogue? Okay. I guess that's a no? Anyways, sorry this took so long. There are a few reasons. First, I was busy for 3 weeks and was unable to really do anything about my stories for that period of time. Then, I revised it repeatedly, out of dissatisfaction with the ending. I came up with the ending that I liked the most, the ending would have been the epilogue. But, since no one really asked for one, I decided to make the final chapter longer as opposed to stretching out the story any further. I really wish I could reach 300 reviews.. guess I'll aim for that with my next story.

Koko: Mhmm. In dedication to Sakura-hime246 and SpringFairy15

Hotaru: Disclaimer's Note: Lilmissmex3 does not own Gakuen Alice.

me: Teehee. Not to advertise or anything.. but anyone wanna check out my other story, Eternal Happiness? ;) But anyway, I'll miss you all!

_**Final Chapter**_

**Chapter 12: Clarification**

2:23 a.m.

Sakura Mikan rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, blowing her bangs out of her face in the process. She tilted slightly to the right side in an attempt to ease up the pressure on her left arm. She discreetly glared at the woman next to her who had fallen asleep and had a tendency to droop her head on Mikan's broken arm. Mikan stared impatiently at the clock; wondering why her mother had yet to arrive. She should have been able to escape from Fukutan by now.

Right after, like god had answered her thoughts, Mikan's mother arrived. She skidded to a stop and bent down to examine Mikan's cast, immediately gushing over her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! What's wrong with it? How did this happen?! Does it still hurt?! Who brought you here?! I must thank that person!!" Yuka interrogated; her eyes widened.

"I'm okay, it's broken, I tripped down the stairs at Luna's, it hurts a little, and Natsume brought me here." Mikan answered calmly as her mother blew and fanned the arm. Mikan helped up her hyper ventilating mother with her good arm and the two proceeded to leave the gloomy, glossy white hospital hall.

Mikan watched with amusement as Yuka nearly tripped over an old woman while fawning over her injury. She nearly chuckled when Yuka knocked over a magazine rack, toppling a middle aged man with last month's issue of Bijin Hyakka, Fashion News, Fudge, Blenda, Jille, Popteen, Can Can, Pichi Lemon, Cawaii, and Classy. Was it just her, or did this hospital really need to update their magazine subscriptions?

Yuka fumbled all the way to the parking lot while Mikan watched with a half amused expression and the other half slightly worried that Yuka would trip down that stairs.

The two boarded the silver Mercedes Benz CLK-Class Coupe with Mikan helping Yuka into the driver's seat. It really did make you wonder who it was that hurt themselves.

Mikan stepped gracefully into the passenger's seat and shut the door with a click; strapping her seatbelt swiftly and with ease (for a person in a cast).She turned to her hyperventilating mom.

"Mom. Calm down before I call Youichi to take a taxi over and drive us home." Yuka closed her eyes and exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

"Now. Turn the key in the ignition. Okay. Good. Now ease the car out of the space." Mikan guided as Yuka calmed down a great deal.

They drove for a good 10 minutes before Yuka was calm enough to question her without having a spasm. After a fair amount of explaining, Mikan decided to ask her mom for advice on her problems.

"I talked to Natsume today." She started.

"That's good. You two used to be inseparable." Yuka nodded thoughtfully.

"I ran out before he replied. I was... scared. Luna tried to comfort me." Mikan added.

"I thought you hated that Luna girl?" Yuka asked, her eyebrows furrowed but her eyes focused on the road.

"I did. But, I don't know. She's a lot.. better than I thought she was. But, I don't know. She's okay. I don't necessarily consider her my best friend just because she gave Natsume up." Mikan answered, being realistic about the situation.

"But there's a problem. I didn't really hear what they were saying because I wasn't really right in the mind at the moment. But when I fell, Luna tried to catch me, but she just missed. The problem is, everyone thinks she shoved me... I think." Mikan said hesitantly.

"Oh, poor thing. She was doing a good thing." Yuka frowned. "Mikan, you have to clear things up."

"But. They'll want to know why Luna was trying to save me. I mean, no one will buy it. They know that we're supposed to be 'rivals'" Mikan replied, using air quotes (air quote, seeing she only had one hand to do so with) on the word "rivals".

"It doesn't matter if they think you're up to something Mikan-chan. It's more important to do the right thing." Yuka said like a real mother. Mikan stared in admiration, she missed the moments when her mother would be all motherlike.

"I'll clear things up. I promise." Mikan smiled, knowing her mother could see it through the side of her eyes.

--x--

6:00 a.m.

"Youichi-kunnnnn!" Mikan sing songed as she slammed open the teenage boys room door, smacking it straight into his shadow gray wall. The boy whom was still sleeping peacefully groaned and rubbed his eyes. He rolled to his side; opening his eyes to glare at his sister.

"It's 6 a.m. I thought you hurt your arm, I didn't know you damaged your brain too." Youichi snorted. Mikan smiled sarcastically and walked up to him; she pinched his cheek dramatically with her good hand.

"You are TOO adorable!" She squeaked in a high pitch voice. "Now, cute little boy, it's your turn to drive me to school."

Youichi blinked in confusion.

"You need to wake me up at 6 for that?" Youichi frowned when his sister replied with a nearly demonic smirk.

He was definitely in for it.

--x--

7:00 a.m.

"I. despise. you." Youichi muttered, glaring at his older sister.

"Love you too!" Mikan grinned. She placed her good arm on her brother's shoulder, using him as an armrest. She grinned at the fact that she was still slightly taller than her younger sibling. She sighed in joy and looked up at the ceiling, tilting her ponytail back.

"Now!" She cheered, patting his shoulder. "Let's go eat breakfast and then you can drive us to school."

Youichi huffed before storming off in annoyance; mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

Mikan sighed in joy and placed her good arm on her hip.

"It is too fun to torture younger siblings!" She followed behind Youichi and walked into their dining room; where they were soon to be overwhelmed by the smell of fresh pancakes with the finest maple syrup and hand churned butter. In short, it was a breakfast for Mikan to enjoy before she had to start thinking of how to help Luna, one of the last people she thought she would ever help.

Mikan frowned at her pancakes at the thought of what she would do. Youichi glanced over at his sister's upset face and sighed.

"So, which car am I driving?" Youichi grinned.

"I guess... since I love you so much, you can drive the Vanquish."

--x--

8:00 a.m.

Mikan slipped out of the white Vanquish; almost immediately, a group of students freshmen to seniors crowded around her, sharpies in hand. Mikan exhaled and pushed her arm slightly forward to let the crowd sign her cast. She rolled her eyes to the top, staring as the clouds floated by.

"Can I sign?" She jumped as Hyuuga Natsume suddenly showed up in front of her.

"Um. Yeah." She responded, looking away. She held back a blush as she recalled last night's incident.

"Soo. Uhh." Mikan started.

"See you." Natsume replied as he capped the pen and walked away with a casual wave and grin.

She stared in awe as he simply walked away. She stared at his retreating back as she felt the ends of her lip tugging up. One thought came to mind.

Friends.

What he meant by see you later, well, that's simple. He'd see her in homeroom. And maybe then, they could finally have a normal civilized talk.

--x--

Mikan took her homeroom seat as people questioned her; all asking if she was okay. Others sat in their chairs, whispering and gossiping about Luna that was late.

"Ne, ne. I heard the Luna was the one who shoved Sakura down the stairs."

"That's what I heard too!"

"Geez. That Luna girl really wants to be popular that bad?"

"What a bitch!"

"Let's put gum on her chair."

"Just wait until lunch. I hopes she likes tomato soup for conditioner."

Mikan sunk in her seat as she heard all the whispers, holding her head in her good hand.

From behind her, Natsume stared as she sunk in her seat.

"Shut up." Natsume said, catching the classes attention.

"In case you idiots haven't noticed, your idiotic assumptions are making Sakura uncomfortable." He said, plopping his feet on the desk and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The students muttered quick apologies before quietly resuming their conversations. Mikan rolled her eyes at their attempt to hide their whispers from her. She turned around to face Natsume.

"Thank you." She grinned. He stared at her with his piercing crimson eyes. She blinked and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"What?" She mumbled.

"So. We're okay. Right?" Natsume tried to confirm. Mikan shrugged.

"Depends. What's your definition of okay?"

"You know. Like. We used to be." Mikan frowned.

"I think we should go way back to what we used to be. Friends."

"Hm. I guess that makes sense."

"Yes. It does."

"Wanna go see a movie later?"

"Oh yeah! We should go see Dark Knight!"

"Remember when we used to read Batman Comics after our bedtime with a flashlight when we were little?"

"Oh! That was so much fun. We should do it again."

"We're gonna have a sleepover?"

"Yeah. We used to always have sleepovers. What's wrong with that?"

"Well. At this age, the definition of sleepover has much more depth if it's between a girl and a guy."

"Oh! Natsume! EW. That's just gross. You turned so dirt--" Mikan was interrupted when the entire room went silent and the door slid open.

It was absolute silence when Luna walked in, her hair hanging over her face. She quietly walked to her seat while the students began to chatter again, creating more senseless rumors. The bell rung, their homeroom teacher Narumi, not showing up one again.

"Natsume. You want to eat lunch with me later?" Mikan smiled.

"Sure. But I have to go take care of some stuff first. So I might be a little late."

"That's fine. It'll give us time to catch up." Mikan waved as Natsume left. She glanced over at Luna who had yet to move from her chair. She was hit with a wave of guilt. Wincing, she walked away, shaking the guilt out of her system. She was going to do something about it. So she didn't need to feel all guilty. She was definitely going to fix this. She just... didn't know how yet.

--x--

Mikan exited the elegant white doors of the main entrance of the East wing. She stepped onto the perfectly done glossed granite tiles. She walked past the rest of people

Mikan sighed as she sat down on the fountain edge with a Luna bar in hand. She winced at the irony. Luna.. Luna bar. Mikan glared at the bush a few feet from her.

Poor bush. It couldn't even run away from the glare like people could. She tossed the empty Luna Bar wrapper into the trash when she was done and stormed off to her last class before lunch.

--x--

Mikan stepped into the cafeteria, worry etched on her face. The day was nearly over, yet she had done nothing to help the situation. She scanned the room for Luna, and alas, she found her.

Luna sat alone in a lunch table at the corner; holding back the tears the threatened to pour out. A girl smirked as she walked by, pretending that her foot got caught on a chair, the girl lunged forward and poured her food all over Luna.

"Oh. Woops. Sorry, Luna-_chan_." The girl smirked before walking away, leaving her entire tray there. Everyone else snickered and began discreetly tossing food at the girl. Mikan frowned in displeasure and walked over to Luna's table. People silenced and stopping their fire (or should I say, food) power. They stared in expectation for a cat fight.

Mikan inhaled with her eyes closed before proceeding. She slammed her good hand against the tabletop. Opening her chocolate brown eyes; she glared the crowd.

"You guys have something to say?" She questioned in a voice that was stern and cold.

Most people shuddered; but there were still the idiotic people, such as some of the guys, that had only been around for the few months they had been in school, who didn't know you shouldn't cross Sakura Mikan.

"Yeah! That chick behind you is a little whore who shoves people down stairs!" A random guy shouted.

Mikan glared the the boy who just grinned. Oh, poor, unknowing little boy.

To everyone's surprise, Mikan started cracking up. Friends exchanged glances with other friends. What was wrong with Sakura Mikan?

Mikan wiped a tear from her eye and frowned.

"Is that what you all believe?" She asked again. Immediately, scattered and idiotic yells of response came from every direction. Mikan rolled her eyes, wishing both her arms were mobile. At least that way, she could cover her ears and protect them from idiotic screaming.

Aggravated, she stepped on the top of the table. Hearing Mikan's black Dolce & Gabbama heels, that she had somehow got the teachers to approve appropriate for the uniform, click against the table, Luna looked up in horror to see the crippled girl standing at the top of the table. Her already towering height of 5'8", towering for a girl her age, became overwhelmingly over 6 feet. And, well, standing on the top of a lunch table, no matter HOW nice the table is, in heels while crippled did not seem like a good idea to Luna.

"Mikan! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Luna hissed to the girl.

Mikan turned on her heel gracefully, not one sign of faltering or falling.

"I'll be fine. Now, darling, let me save your reputation's sorry little butt before it gets flushed down the drain along with my dead fish, Goldy." Mikan smiled sarcastically. She didn't have time to be nice. Mikan was being nice. In her own crazy little way.

That, Luna knew. She smiled sheepishly and sat back down, but not taking her eyes off Mikan. This time, if she fell, she would definitely catch her.

"Everyone! Like, Shut, Up!!" Mikan yelled. Everyone immediately froze; too scared to move.

"Now. I'm sorry to say this, but your mindless rumors have seriously, gotten out of hand this time. I mean really, last I heard, the rumor that was being passed around was that Luna had super powers that let her control souls and make them do whatever she wanted to. And then she used those powers to threaten people to help her in her evil plan to get me away from Natsume? Yeah, right, sure. Super powers? You guys are kidding me."

"Even if she didn't have super powers, she did shove you down the stairs, I mean, I saw!" Said the girl from last night, the one that had blamed Luna in the first place.

Mikan sucked on the side of her cheek and tapped her heels.

"If anyone knew what _actually_ happened, don't you think it would be me?"

"Well then, Sakura-_san_, what exactly did happen?" The girl questioned in an extremely cocky manner. Mikan stared in wonder, how could these people practically stalk and worship her, then drama comes and they act all bitchy?

"Well. I was crying about personal matters which you have no need to know about, and I tripped over the freaking bump, that I'm sure you would have noticed if you weren't half the nerd you are and was actually invited." Mikan glared.

"Personal matters? Sounds to me like you're lying." Someone answered. Everyone began laughing and resumed tossing food; this time hitting Mikan as well.

Mikan screeched and closed her eyes, her jaw slacking. Bitches. Yes.

A low growling sound emitted from the base of her throat as she wiped a tomato off her face. Tomatoes? Oh, come on. Throwing tomatoes at someone could not possibly get any more cliche. Mikan made an attempt to walk off the now, smoothie coated table, only to slip on her heels and land on her tailbone. She winced in pain, rubbing her backside as other people cracked up.

She glared at them ruthlessly. It was obvious, these people clearly did not care that she was injured. They were also too stupid to realize the only reason they were picking on Luna in the first place was because of her. Now, they were the ones causing her harm. Well, technically, the only part of her aching was her arm from the after shake, and her poor aching backside. But they had damaged her heels and skirt! The skirt was fine, it was just the standard uniform skirt. But her poor, poor heels were forever doomed to a big, fat, pink, strawberry-banana smoothie pain.

She growled again and her eyes, burning with rage, scanned the room. She winced when she heard the clicks of the students taking pictures with their camera phones.

Luna and her shared a look. It was a look of compromise. Forget they ever had any problems with each other, and when everything was back to normal, make everyone else suffer for ruining their shoes.

The crowd continued to pelt whatever they could find (very strange objects. Someone threw a Tamagotchi. Seriously. Who even plays with those things anymore?)

"Oi! Oi! Ya' wanna fight, huh?!" Mikan got up and screamed, only to get smacked in the face by pasta. Okay, what the hell was the lunch today?!

The door slammed open, revealing a slightly sweaty from running and completely furious Hyuuga Natsume and large crowd of 13 behind him. His crimson red eyes blazed with anger, like he was ready to kill at any moment. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. Most people sank in their seat; afraid for their lives.

Mikan sat up and wiped the pasta off her face. She looked up in awe as the firing stopped and the room went silent. She followed everyone else's gaze to see Natsume standing there, furious as ever.

"Oh. Hi Natsume," Mikan greeted the boy. Natsume's eyes roamed over to her. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he carefully walked over, the people behind him in tow, he kicked a guy to the side and kept walking.

"Don't stand in my way," Natsume snorted as a warning. He walked over to Mikan and pulled a piece of pasta out of her hair.

"Fettuccini." Natsume stated. "Your favorite."

"Actually, Natsume my dear, my new favorite is Capellini." Mikan pointed with her good arm while looking to her side, only to find a big goop. A nice little mixture of the food being thrown at her. Yum. Delicious.

Natsume quirked a brow. "Since when?"

"Since the big spaghetti fiasco," Mikan's nose cringed as the memory. (refer to chapter 4)

"Ah. I thought that was linguini."

"No, but, you know, they are quite easy to get mixed up."

"Hm. Yes."

People stared as the two continued with their conversation about pasta. They were expecting Natsume to bite their heads off. But, no, he starts up a nice little conversation about spaghetti.

What.

The.

Fresh.

Fuck.

"Uhh.." Luna spoke up.

"What?" Mikan and Natsume asked simultaneously.

"Err." Luna pointed to the crowd behind them. The two turned around; the crowd stared wordlessly, completely lost and confused.

"Let me make this clear. You leave Mikan and Koizumi alone. You get that? Good. If you don't, you can speak to either me or my friends over here." Natsume explained, pointing to the crowd behind him.

With a smirk he said, "Well. I might go easy on you. But these kiddies over here, they won't let you off easy." He then took Mikan's hand and dragged her off elsewhere to get cleaned off.

Anna stepped to the front and cracked her knuckles. The crowd stiffened.

"You guys messing with my friend?" Her eyes twitched irritably.

"You better not be. Hey, you know, this chick ain't as sweet as she looks." Misaki stepped up, putting an elbow on Anna's shoulder.

"Word of advice." Aoi stepped up next to Misaki.

"Shut the," Nonoko continued,

"Fuck up." Sumire snorted.

"Before anyone…" Nobara added,

"Gets hurt. And a fee will be charged for us beating the stupid out of you." Hotaru sneered.

The boys nodded in agreement and snickered.

The crowd mumbled in defeat before sitting down in their seats.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I just threw food at Mikan. She's gonna kill me." A girl whined.

"UGH! I blame the heat of the moment!" Another girl groaned.

"Dude. Do you think I still have a chance at Luna even though I threw a meatball at her?"

"No way man."

"We should apologize.."

And just like that, somehow, things were magically fixed. Definitely not as big of a deal as they had thought it would be. But isn't that a good thing?

--x--

Several Months Later

March, Graduation Day.

Mikan exited the elegant white doors of the main entrance of the East wing. She stepped onto the perfectly done glossed granite tiles. Similar to what she had done a few months ago during the Luna incident. Except, this time, her and Luna had created an alliance (which, by the way, revenge they did get, through a harmless prank they played on Halloween), she was wearing a shiny white robe, and it was graduation day.

She grinned as she thought back on the rest of their senior year, the drama at the beginning of the year, Nonoko and Hotaru's birthday (she threw Hotaru a surprise party that Hotaru not so surprisingly, found out about), Halloween, Natsume's birthday party (she got to shove an entire triple layer chocolate cake into his face, it was awesome), Christmas, her own birthday party (which by the way, was the kick ass of all parties, if she was to gloat), her beating Natsume on their last exams (making her valedictorian just in time for graduation!) and the most recent Triple Birthday Bash they held for Ruka pyon, Koko, and Anna. She grinned, staring at the sky. This year was definitely the best, this year, she had true friends other than just Nobara, creating more opportunities to have fun and let loose.

"Mi-chan!" Aoi cheered; skipping over with Youichi's hand in hers. Mikan quirked a brow.

"Since when..." Mikan started.

"Since last night, at the graduation dinner party." Aoi grinned.

"The tragic night of Youich--" Aoi slapped Youichi on the arm.

"Hush it, jerk!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you want me to kiss you that bad..." He started before Aoi punched him on the arm playfully.

"Well. Aren't you two cute." Hotaru said, riding over on a strange scooter. Though, there was no need to question Hotaru and her strange inventions. Mikan smiled at how she had gotten used to it. It felt nice to make close friends.

"Imai!!" Ruka groaned, panting as he caught up with her.

"Come on!" He whined.

"You want this back?" Hotaru grinned, holding up a picture of Ruka with a party hat and cake smudged all over his face, his tongue sticking out.

"Hotaru. You want me to give this to everyone if you don't spare Ruka on this little graduation day of ours?" Mikan grinned maniacally, her chocolate brown eyes dancing with joy. Hotaru stared at the picture in Mikan's hand, in it, Ruka and her sharing a piece of cake. In their mouths. Ahem. Insert blush.

Hotaru blushed and looked away. She handed the photo back to Ruka while mumbling incoherently. Ruka grinned and kissed her on the cheek, reddening her cheeks even further.

"This must be the love bird nest." Anna rolled her eyes, her hand in Koko's hand.

"You're the one to talk," Nonoko grinned, popping out of nowhere with Yuu holding onto her hands as well.

"Aw. You little one's are so cute." Misaki giggled.

"Though we're only a few months older…" Tsubasa pondered, scratching the back of his head. Earning him a smack in the head from his girlfriend, Misaki.

Sumire and Mochu stared at each other.

"Please?" Mochu asked, shooting her the puppy eyes.

"Ugh. No!" Sumire cried.

"Aw. Come on! We're supposed to be the 7th match! It all fits! Like the last piece of the puzzle!" Mochu complained.

Mikan rolled her eyes as someone silently slipped into a spot next to her. Taking his hand she looked over, straight into his crimson eyes.

"This is it. The end of our senior year."

"It was eventful." Natsume snorted.

"And chocolaty," Mikan giggled.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." Natsume grinned.

"Sure you will."

"I know I will,"

"Mhm. So, whatever did happen to that mission you had to stay 'It'?"

"Please, my Battle To Be 'It'? That war was long since ended."

"Really, now? When was the peace treaty signed?"

"When I got my boyfriend back."

With a grin and kiss, everything seemed to be perfect.

--x--

Graduation

Graduation Speech,

Mikan looked up to the sky, pondering upon the ending of her speech. With a grin she looked down at the paper. With the closing of her hand she crumpled up the last page. She decided that there was a change to it. A lesson that was more important than to just study hard. A life lesson for the children out there who would go through the dramas of feeling unimportant, or the adults that had lost their ways, or maybe even the confused teenagers who wondered why they were even in this world. The feeling of unimportance, and the feeling that she had felt when she saw Natsume kissing another girl, years ago. A feeling that was unnecessary and avoidable if they knew what to do.

"Always remember one thing, no one thinks you're not important. Every person in the world is important and has value. The more you believe that you're not important, the less that people will want to be around you. You can't just pull yourself down and expect people to come and check up on you. Don't live life thinking you're worth nothing. Because everyone is important. Everyone is born with a mission, value, and someone they need to make happy."

"You have to be confident and make a name for yourself."

El Fin.

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—

me: (sob) It's.. over! :(

Koko: It was a good run. We'll miss you all.

Me: Ughh. I can't believe this is my last time doing this.

Koko: Just get it over with (pats on back)

Me: Wahhhhh!! Well, I hope you all liked the ending.

Here's a final thanks to my reviewers.

Thank you all for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and just reading.

I appreciate it. I really do.

My Wonderful Reviewers:

**Skyblu629**- :( thanks for reviewing. And haha. Well.. I decided to contradict the usual. And make some originality :)

**Snowflaked Angel**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Haha. Sorry the last chapter took a month. x.x

**Dominiqueanne**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews.

**K0nek0**-:( thanks for reviewing.

Cream Soda Buddy! I hate math too.

_**SpringFairy15**_- :( thanks for reviewing. :)!

Oh gosh, Kiwi. That's a really long review. Like always. GAH! How I'll miss it so! You really flatter me too much. It makes me grin! AGH. LYLAS! :)

**Dera Sin**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Haha. You're the one of the few who wanted an epilogue. Sorry no epilogue. But the last paragraph was kind of epilogue-ish?

**Chris3169512**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Oh. You didn't like the niceness thing? :( sorry about that.

**Neko246**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Hehe. I hope I cleared it up well enough :)

**iimadOrKabLe**-:( thanks for reviewing.

Well, I guess I added one at the end?

**Lycrea**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Awww. Thanks :)!

**Irumi Kanzaki**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Mikan's okay dokay! :) Hehe.

**Cutie1314**-:( thanks for reviewing.

Hehe. Here it is!

**Little Girl Light-chan**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Yay for NatsuMikan! :)

**StarAngel02**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Aww. Sorry I didn't make an epilogue.

**-happy neko-** -:( thanks for reviewing.

Hehe. Well about Hotaru's phrase.. I'm a sucker for inspiring quotes.

**Marshmallow-chan35**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Wahahahaha! School, Torture. Yess. S'okay for not reviewing chapter 10 J I understand.

**Kazumi17**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Haha. Thanks for reviewing even though you feel that you're not good at it (which btw isn't true!)

**Purely-pearl**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Haha. I never thought I'd make her nice xD

**Akerue**- :( thanks for reviewing.

OMG. I ADORE THAT SMILEY. I USE IT ALL THE TIME. LOL

**Brown-eyed Brunette**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Haha. Thanks for the enthusiasm :) It's motivating.

**7thtreasure**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Aww, thanks :)

**krishaNE**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Haha. It took me like 5 minutes to read that xD Anyways, sorry for the late update.

**XxCrystal RainxX**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Hehe. Sorry, late update xD

**Catheriney2004**- :( thanks for reviewing.

Awww, You're really awesome too! Lol. Thanks. Has anyone ever told you you're really nice?

Anyways. That's all from Chapter 11. L Sorry for any misspelled names. It's 12:30 in the morning. Bear with me.

And thanks to _**Sakura-hime246**_ too who isn't in there :)!

So, this is truly the end. I hate saying goodbye, but I guess I have to, huh?

I'm terrible at goodbyes, so bear with me.

I'll miss you guys! Thanks for the support!

I'm crying.

Yes. I am obsessed with writing this story. HUSH! :(

Thank you all.


End file.
